Their Dark Sides
by Yoruno Aozora
Summary: Liburan musim dingin ditahun kedua, GoM dan Momoi pergi bersama karena ajakan ketua mereka, Akashi Seijuurou. Rencana liburan itu berantakan akibat kejadian tak terduga menimpa mereka. Ditambah dengan kemunculan seorang gadis tak bernama yang selalu bersama dengan dua kucingnya, membuat suasana liburan semakin mencekam. Siapa gadis itu? Kejadian apa yang menunggu mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

 _Pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu bahwa kita memiliki sisi gelap dari diri kita sendiri? Oh aku yakin kalian pasti pernah memikirkan hal itu. Sisi yang tak pernah kita perlihatkan pada orang lain dan terus bersembunyi dalam gelapnya bayangan kita. Sisi mengerikan dari semua hal mengerikan, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari cerita horror yang pernah ada._

 _Karena hal yang paling mengerikan didunia adalah manusia itu sendiri._

 _Karena kepribadian manusia diibaratkan oleh dua sisi sekeping koin._

 _Mau mengakui atau tidak, percayalah kita semua memiliki sisi gelap itu._

 _Kuharap kalian berhati – hati._

 _Sekalinya kalian mengizinkan sisi gelap itu keluar, tak ada cara untuk menghentikannya._

Langkah kakinya menggema dikoridor sekolah, menambah suasana mencekam disana hingga genggamannya disenter semakin menguat. Indera pendengarannya awas terhadap suara – suara aneh selain suara kakinya yang bertepuk dengan lantai. Begitu juga dengan indera penglihatannya yang terus menatap kanan kirinya, tentunya ditemani oleh cahaya senter miliknya. Harusnya ia tidak mengikuti perintah orang yang notaben lebih muda 2 tahun darinya hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari semua keanehan ini. Sungguh bodoh dirinya karena percaya pada omong kosong itu.

Bunyi nyaring sebuah dentingan antar lempengan besi mendadak hinggap ditelinganya, membekukkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang barang kali menemukan asal suara tersebut. Namun, dibelakangnya tak ada siapa – siapa. Hanya kegelapan malam yang terpantul diwarna unik matanya. Bunyi itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini lebih keras, membuat air matanya yang sejak tadi tertahan turun perlahan membasahi pipinya. Semakin lama semakin keras dan diiringi oleh langkah kaki yang terdengar ringan dan teratur namun memberikan kesan menakutkan.

Sinar rembulan menyembul keluar dari balik awan, menerangi sosok entah siapa itu yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri namun sanggup membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Wajah sosok itu tertutup oleh tudung jaket _turqoise_ yang dipakai, tak terlihat dari pandangannya. Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang membuat instingnya memerintahkan dirinya untuk berlari.

Sebuah pisau dapur yang bersinar berkat sinar bulan terpantul diiris magentanya.

 _"Hi hi hi... ayo bermain... bersamaku... onee-chan..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, ada OC, banyak typo bertebaran dimana - mana, struktur kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dkk.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uap putih mengepul keluar dari mulutnya meski sudah ditutupi syal berwarna biru tua. Ia kembali merapatkan jaketnya guna mencegah angin dingin menggigit tulang itu mengenai kulitnya. Minuman kaleng hangat yang ia beli beberapa menit lalu sudah tidak sehangat tadi, membuatnya tidak berselera. Getaran ponsel didalam saku jaketnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia segera membaca cepat pesan yang diterima dari temannya itu dan membalasnya.

"Tetsu-kun!" seru sebuah suara. Baru saja ia hendak menoleh, tubuhnya sudah diterjang dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh. "Tetsu-kun! Aku kangen padamu!"

"Mo-Momoi-san... se-sesak..."

"Oi, Satsuki! Lepaskan Tetsu!" perintah suara bariton dibelakangnya. "Kau tidak lihat Tetsu kesulitan bernafas?"

"Go-gomen, Tetsu-kun," seru Satsuki panik. "Daijoubu?"

Tetsuya segera menarik nafas dalam – dalam, mengisi paru – parunya yang kekurangan oksigen. Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Satsuki barusan. Tak lama setelah kedatangan sahabatnya dari Too Gakuen, suara yang sanggup mengalahkan pengeras suara menghampiri mereka. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia harus menerima pelukan maut dari model berparas tampan dan terkenal itu. "Kurokocchi! Aku kangen dirimu ssu!"

"Se-sesak..." lirih Tetsuya. Wajahnya yang pucat mulai membiru karena tak bisa bernafas dengan leluasa, membuat Daiki dan Satsuki panik untuk melepaskan Ryouta.

"Ki-ki-chan... Tetsu-kun bisa mati," ujar Satsuki panik.

Ryouta berkedip beberapa kali dan baru menyadari bahwa Tetsuya sudah diambang sadar dan tak sadar. Ia buru – buru melepaskan pelukannya dan menahan tubuh cowok bersurai biru langit itu supaya tidak jatuh diatas peron. "Go-gomen, Kurokocchi! Hontou ni gomen ssu."

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah kenapa malah memeluknya sampai seperti itu nodayo?" ketus sebuah suara baru. Shintarou membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sedikit pun.

"Kise-chin payah~" tambah suara malas yang langsung diketahui milik Atsushi. Ia segera berjalan kearah Tetsuya yang masih mengambil nafas. "Kuro-chin, daijoubu?"

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Hai, kurasa baik – baik saja," jawabnya. "Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun."

"Baguslah jika semuanya sudah berkumpul disini," sahut sebuah suara. Kelima orang yang disana segera menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok Akashi Seijuuro berjalan kearah mereka, tentunya dengan aura khasnya yang sanggup membuat mata terarah kepadanya. Kuluman senyum hangat terlukis diparas tampannya. "Hisashiburi semuanya. Kuharap kalian baik – baik saja selama setahun ini."

"Sehat adalah nama tengahku ssu," seru Ryouta semangat.

"Sejak kapan Kise-chin punya nama tengah?" tanya Atsushi.

"Orang Jepang tidak mempunyai nama tengah nanodayo," tukas Shintarou. "Kau memang pantas disandang sebagai teman Aomine."

"Apa maksudmu megane?!" seru Daiki kesal. "Aku tak mau berteman dengan si kuning kelewat ceria ini. Telingaku bisa tuli permanen."

"Hidoi ssu, Aominecchi," protes Ryouta tak terima.

Ejekan serta canda tawa memenuhi peron stasiun pagi itu, membuat penumpang lainnya tak bisa jika mengabaikan mereka. Selain karena riuh mereka juga terkenal akan julukan didunia basket, _Kiseki no Sedai._ Setelah mendapat teguran halus dari Seijuuro, mereka semua segera pergi mengikuti cowok berambut merah tersebut. Mobil mewah, seperti biasanya, telah siap membawa mereka berenam menuju tempat tujuan.

 _"Ayo menghabiskan liburan dingin bersama sebelum kita sibuk dengan ujian. Aku mendapat undangan dari kolega bisnis perusahaan untuk memakai penginapannya."_

Ajakan Seijuurou yang tiba – tiba dipenghujung musim gugur itu tentunya membuat yang lainnya terkejut. Tapi, ini adalah kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali setelah pertandingan Winter Cup tahun lalu dengan Seirin sebagai pemenangnya. Sejak pertandingan panas yang merebutkan harga diri itu, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk bertatap muka. Mereka tentunya sibuk dengan kehidupannya masing – masing dan harus terus berjalan tanpa ada waktu untuk berhenti. Oleh karena itu, Seijuurou memanfaatkan liburan musim dingin tahun ini sebagai acara reuni kecil mereka sesama alumni Teiko Junior High School.

"Aku penasaran penginapan yang akan kita tempati selama empat hari kedepan ssu," ujar Ryouta membuka percakapan. "Ne ne Akashicchi penginapannya seperti apa? Pasti mewah ya?"

"Penginapan biasa, Ryouta," jawab Seijuurou dengan senyuman penuh artinya.

""Biasa" dalam arti kamusmu pasti ada sesuatu yang "luar biasa"," koreksi Shintarou.

Daiki mengangguk mantap, setuju dengan ucapan Shintarou. "Aku setuju. Kau selalu memberikan kejutan yang tak diduga."

Seijuurou hanya terkekeh pelan. Perjalanan yang membutuhkan kurang lebih 3 jam berhasil ditempuh tanpa adanya hambatan yang berarti. Kini, mereka berdiri disebuah bangunan khas Jepang yang terlihat sungguh menawan meski, menurut Seijuurou bangunan tersebut sudah berdiri sejak zaman Meiji. Raut terkesan, kagum, dan tak percaya terlukis jelas diwajah mereka semua, kecuali Seijuurou yang sudah mengetahuinya dan tentu saja Tetsuya yang berwajah datar meski didalam hati tak kalah takjub dengan yang lain. Seorang wanita muda dengan kimono hitam gradasi biru menyambut mereka didepan yang ditemani dengan beberapa pemuda, memakai kimono yang sama.

"Selamat datang di penginapan kami, Akashi-sama beserta teman – temannya," ucap si wanita muda tersebut sembari membungkuk hormat. "Kami semua sudah menunggu kedatangan anda."

"Terima kasih," ujar Seijuurou yang membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Silahkan anda beristirahat diruangan yang sudah kami siapkan," lanjut wanita itu.

"Mari saya antar," ujar salah seorang pemuda.

Baru saja mereka akan diantar menuju kamar mereka, sebuah teriakan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Wanita muda yang berada dibalik meja itu hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya. Satsuki hendak bertanya karena kebetulan berada didepan meja tersebut, namun digantikan dengan jeritan pelan akibat sesuatu yang tiba – tiba menerjang pundaknya. Sama halnya dengan Seijuurou, yang malangnya sesuatu itu berada diwajahnya. Hentakan kaki dilantai kayu terdengar semakin mendekat, memunculkan sesosok gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengan _Kiseki no Sedai._ Wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya tampak terengah – engah karena mengejar dua kucing yang kini sudah berada dipelukan Satsuki dan satu lagi mengelilingi kaki Seijuurou. Guratan khawatir yang awalnya diperlihatkan mendadak berubah menjadi seringaian yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit menakutkan, bagi _Kiseki no Sedai._

"Ara ara~ mi~tsu~ke~ta~"

"A-ano... ini kucingmu?" tanya Satsuki.

Seringaian itu berubah seketika menjadi senyuman paling lebar dan paling manis yang pernah mereka lihat dari seorang gadis hingga membuat cowok itu, bahkan Shintarou merona. Ia berjalan kearah Satsuki dan membungkuk hormat. "Maafkan kelakuan kucingku, onee-san," sesalnya. "Mereka selalu seperti ini jika menemukan _sesuatu_ yang menarik."

" _Sesuatu_?" tanya Shintarou.

Gebrakan terdengar, membuat _Kiseki no Sedai_ tersentak kaget. Mereka bisa melihat tekukan besar diwajah wanita muda tersebut. "Berapa kali harus kubilang untuk menjaga kelakuanmu dan kucingmu didepan tamu!" serunya. "Hari ini tidak ada makanan untukmu dan kucingmu."

"Eh, apa itu terlalu berlebihan nyonya?" tanya Kise pelan, mencoba meredakan amarah si wanita tersebut. "Kami tidak apa - apa. Lagipula tidak ada luka hanya terkejut saja."

"Mohon maafkan ketidak sopanan yang saya perlihatkan pada anda sekalian," tunduk wanita berkimono itu. "Tapi..."

"Tidak apa kok, onii-san," sela gadis itu cepat. "Aku sudah biasa kok. Nee, aku ingin membantu mengantar mereka kekamar. Boleh kan?"

Wanita itu mendelik tajam begitu juga dengan pemuda yang sejak tadi diam namun bersiaga. Helaan nafas terdengar sebelum mendapatkan persetujuan berupa anggukan yang diikuti dengan seruan senang. Perjalanan menuju kamar peristirahatan dilanjutkan setelah adanya hambatan "aneh" dari seorang gadis misterius yang baru saja mereka temui. Percakapan ringan memenuhi koridor penginapan membuat mereka sedikit nyaman. Gadis itu terus bercerita yang ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh mereka, meski hampir semuanya ditanggapi oleh Ryouta atau Satsuki. Setelah berjalan cukup lama melewati koridor panjang dengan pemandangan luar biasa indahnya, _Kiseki no Sedai_ sampai dikamar mereka. Pemuda itu menjelaskan beberapa hal umum yang perlu diketahui oleh para tamu sebelum akhirnya keluar untuk memberikan privasi.

"Jangan menganggu mereka, kau mengerti?" ancam pemuda itu yang dibalas dengan jawaban tak sepenuh hati dari sang gadis. Begitu tidak merasakan kehadiran pemuda tadi, ia duduk diatas tatami sambil mengelus kucing berwarna hitamnya. "Jadi, berapa hari kakak – kakak akan menginap disini?" tanyanya. "Itu pun kalau aku boleh tahu."

"Empat hari tiga malam ssu," jawab Ryouta. "Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta ssu."

Dengan senang hati dan tanpa diminta oleh sang gadis, Ryouta mengenalkan teman – temannya pada gadis didepan mereka. Gadis itu terlihat sangat antusias mendengar nama mereka. Tidak ada tatapan aneh ataupun kagum yang seperti mereka lihat, menandakan gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui mengenai mereka.

"Sekarang giliranmu mengenalkan diri ssu," lanjut Ryouta.

Gadis itu masih mengelus sayang kucingnya, yang kini berada dipundaknya. "Aku tidak bisa mengenalkan diriku."

"Hah? Bukankah itu hal paling gampang didunia ini?" tanya Daiki. "Tinggal sebut namamu saja."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Karena aku tidak punya nama," jawabnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu nodayo?" Shintarou bertanya. "Tidak mungkin kau tidak punya nama. Bukan berarti aku peduli nodayo"

"Tapi, itu kenyataannya onii-san. Orangtua asuhku, yang merupakan tuan dan nyonya penginapan ini sama sekali tak ada niatan memberiku nama," jawabnya. "Baru menganggapku ada jika aku dan kucingku tak sengaja mengagetkan tamu yang datang."

"Lalu, kami harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Seijuurou. "Aku merasa ini tidak akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

"Kalian boleh memanggilku apa saja," jawabnya ringan. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Bukankah itu sedikit tidak sopan?" Tetsuya mengeluarkan suaranya karena sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati keadaan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita tetapkan satu nama untuknya?" usul Satsuki.

"Jya, chibi," ujar Daiki spontan. "Kau pendek, sama seperti Tetsu dan Aka-"

Daiki langsung bungkam karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari cowok berambut merah. Iris biru gelapnya tak sengaja menangkap pantulan gunting merah sehingga ia hanya bisa diam dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau keterlaluan, Aomine-kun," ejek Tetsuya. "Hanya karena kau lebih tinggi darinya, tak sopan memanggil seorang gadis dengan sebutan kecil."

"Tapi, kenyataannya begitu," protes Daiki yang mendapat pukulan telak ditulang rusuknya. "Tetsu! Teme!"

"Bagaimana kalau _Ama_?" usul Atsushi yang sejak tadi sibuk memakan snacknya kini bersuara. Ia memasukkan beberapa potong chips kentang terakhirnya sebelum merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas berisi snacknya. Kemudian memberikannya kepada gadis tersebut, sebuah permen lolipop rasa raspberry. "Wajahnya imut dan aromanya manis seperti permen," lanjutnya memberikan alasan.

Mendengar hal itu membuat semua orang terkejut, tak terkecuali si gadis dan kedua kucingnya yang sudah kembali kepangkuannya. Dari berbagai macam orang yang ada disini, seorang Murasakibara Atsushi, yang hobinya makan dan tak mempedulikan hal lain selain snacknya sendiri, memberikan nama panggilan untuk orang lain.

 _Memang benar kata pepatah. Jangan nilai seseorang dari penampilan,_ batin semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai._

"Kenapa kalian menatapku~" tanya Atsushi polos.

"Ka-kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan," sahut Satsuki pertama kali. "Yoroshiku ne Ama-chan."

Gadis itu, yang kini mendapatkan nama Ama, tersenyum lebar kearah mereka. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

xxx

Malam hari datang dengan cepat tanpa mereka sadari karena berhasil dialihkan perhatiannya oleh gadis misterius yang mereka berikan nama, Ama. Cerita – cerita menarik seputar tamu yang datang berkunjung ataupun tur singkat, yang dipinta oleh Satsuki dan Ryouta, menjadi awalan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dipenginapan ini. Berbagai macam tempat serta fasilitas Ama jelaskan agar mereka bisa nyaman disana, termasuk kolam air panas yang mendapatkan rumor dari penduduk setempat. Namun, berbeda dengan rumor pada umumnya yang terkenal karena bisa mencantikkan kulit atau berdampak pada kesehatan. Rumor air panas dipenginapan ini cukup unik, jika dilihat dari sisi positifnya.

"Jika berendam dipenginapan kami, ada rumor mengatakan bahwa semua kesialan yang akan menimpa kalian selama setahun kedepan akan hilang dan digantikan dengan keberuntungan yang melimpah," cerita Ama layaknya seorang pemandu wisata.

"Entah kenapa menyeramkan ssu," ujar Ryouta.

"Heh, Kise. Jangan bilang kalau kau takut," ejek Daiki.

"Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kau terus berkeringat, Mine-chin?" tanya Atsushi disela – sela memakan _maiubo_ -nya.

"I-ini karena... disini panas sekali!" ujar Daiki spontan.

Ama terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kakak sekalian berendam dikolam air panas kami?" tawarnya. "Mengenai rumor itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan dan bersantailah. Liburan kakak masih lama, kan? Mulai malam ini istirahat yang benar supaya mendapatkan energi untuk bersenang - senang."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Ama," sahut Seijuurou. Ia kemudian beralih pada Ama dan menepuk pelan puncak gadis itu. "Terima kasih atas turnya, Ama."

Ama tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Lalu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya didada, memasang pose layaknya seorang pelayan. "Itu pujian yang berlebihan, Akashi nii-sama," ucapnya. "Semoga kakak sekalian diberkahi lindungan oleh dewa pelindung dan terhindar dari kesialan yang ingin mengincar kakak sekalian."

Setelahnya, gadis itu pergi undur diri dari hadapan _Kiseki no Sedai_ , membiarkan mereka menikmati liburan selama berada disini. Tanpa mereka sadari, seringai lebar terpatri dikulit pucat gadis itu. Kedua kucing yang berada dipundak dan pelukannya mengeong pelan sebelum turun dan berjalan terlebih dulu menuju kegelapan lorong. Ia pun mengikuti langkah kedua kucingnya, menghilang dalam kegelapan. Samar – samar terdengar kekehan menyeramkan dari sana dan bisa dipastikan yang mendengarnya akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

"Kira – kira~ siapa duluan ya~" ucap suara kecil itu entah pada siapa.

Sementara itu, _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengikuti saran cerdik Ama untuk melepaskan penat dengan berendam air panas. Awalnya terjadi sedikit keributan antara atlet basket itu karena ulah Daiki yang berpura – pura tidak ingin ikut demi mengintip bagian wanita. Masalah itu pun berhasil diselesaikan dengan ancaman gunting Seijuurou yang langsung dipatuhi tanpa protes. Tak pernah ada yang bisa mengerti mengapa teman mereka bisa sangat mesum. Jika diberikan skala 1 sampai 10, mereka semua akan menjawab 11 yang berarti level mesum seorang Aomine Daiki sudah melebihi batas. Tanpa disangka, tamu yang menggunakan kolam air panas hanyalah mereka sehingga terlihat luas sekali. Lagi, mereka dibuat kagum oleh pemilik penginapan yang merawat pemandian air panas itu. Luas dan mewah, hanya dua kata itu yang mewakilinya.

Satsuki memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam air panas dan seketika langsung merasa tenang. Suhu air yang tidak terlalu panas membuatnya nyaman dan melupakan semua masalah yang ada. Ia mengangkat air panas tersebut ketangannya, memperhatikan betapa jernih air tersebut. Meski samar ia juga bisa menghirup aroma bunga camelia, manis dan lembut. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya dan ia semakin menyamankan dirinya. Sungguh nikmat sekali surga buatan manusia yang dicampur oleh tangan Tuhan. Disebelah, Satsuki bisa mendengar suara heboh dari Daiki dan Ryouta, teguran kasar dari Shintarou, protesan Atsushi yang mengatakan sangat panas disini, dan kekehan dari Seijuurou. Ia merasa sedikit iri karena hanya dirinya saja dibagian wanita. Andai Seijuurou memperbolehkan beberapa temannya, Riko Aida pelatih Seirin juga boleh, ikut bersama sudah dipastikan ia akan ikut bersenang – senang disini.

"Tapi, coba kita lihat sisi positifnya," ujar Satsuki, mencoba bersikap optimis. "Aku sendirian dipemandian seluas dan semegah ini. Bukankah rasanya aku seperti yang memilikinya."

Senyum terkulum dibibir gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. "Pasti menyenangkan sekali ya."

Usai memuaskan tubuh dengan berendam, makan malam ternyata sudah disiapkan dikamar mereka oleh nyonya pemilik penginapan. Deretan makanan lezat yang menggugah selera membuat mereka semua, kecuali Seijuurou tentunya, harus menelan air liurnya sebelum menyerang makanan tersebut. Entah memang sudah disiapkan oleh si tuan muda Akashi atau tidak, jumlah makanan yang berada disana melebihi batas normal mengingat kehadiran Murasakibara Atsushi. Cowok bersurai violet itu terlihat bahagia dengan rona dipipinya, tanda bahagia akan makanan yang bisa disantap sepuasnya. Dalam sekejap, makanan yang tersaji sudah menghilang kedalam perut masing – masing. Suara meminta izin untuk membereskan piring kotor terdengar dari balik pintu dan mereka masuk setelah mendapat izin dari Seijuurou. Tangan – tangan pekerja yang lihai dan cepat hingga dalam hitungan detik kamar mereka sudah bersih seperti sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian, suara seorang gadis terdengar yang diikuti oleh suara kucing, meminta izin untuk masuk. Ryouta yang menyadari pemilik suara tersebut langsung mempersilahkan empunya untuk masuk. Nampak sosok Ama yang berbalut kimono merah marun dengan pola kupu – kupu hitam, masuk membawakan nampan berisikan teko dan enam buah cangkir.

"Ini teh hijau untuk menghilangkan penat setelah makan agar tidak terlalu mual," jelas Ama sembari menuangkan cairan hijau tersebut. Aromanya begitu memikat, berbeda dengan aroma teh hijau pada umumnya. Manis seperti madu dan harum seperti bunga sakura. "Teh ini juga bisa membantu kakak untuk tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Wah, aromanya manis ssu," ujar Ryouta. "Berbeda sekali dengan teh hijau yang pernah kuminum."

"Rasanya juga tidak buruk," sambung Shintarou. "Bu-bukan berarti aku memujinya nodayo."

Ama tersenyum. "Teh hijau ini hanya ada dipenginapan kami. Sangat langka dan sulit mendapatkan daun teh hijau berkualitas tinggi seperti ini," ucapnya menjelaskan. Ia kemudian berbisik kepada Tetsuya yang kebetulan berada disampingnya. "Kuroko nii-san, Midorima nii-san itu _tsundere_ ya?"

"Hai. Kamu cukup tahu juga ya, Ama-san," sahut Tetsuya yang dibalas dengan kekehan diam Ama.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu kakak," lanjut Ama yang diiringi dengan bungkukkan hormat. "Selamat beristirahat. Semoga kakak sekalian diberkahi mimpi yang indah malam ini."

* * *

Onee-chan : Kakak (perempuan)

Onii-san : Kakak (laki - laki)

Gomen : Maaf

Daijobu : Baik - baik saja

Hidoi : Jahat

Hontou ni gomen : Maaf banget

Ara ara mitsuketa : Wah wah ketemu

Ama : Manis

* * *

Ohayou Konnichiwa Konbanwa minna~ Kembali lagi dengan Author gaje difandom Kurobas ini. Gimana gimana? Penasarankah dengan kelanjutan liburan GoM dan Momoi? Atau malah penasaran sama si Ama? Hmm... apa pun itu kupercayakan pendapat minna yang bisa kalian torehkan dikotak review tercinta. Kalo berkenan lewat PM juga boleh kok hahaha #justkidding.

Mengabaikan fanfic reverse harem yang lagi Author kerjakan #ditabokin fansnya. Author lagi kepengen banget nulis fanfic bergenre horror. Alasannya simple, karena beberapa minggu ini demi menghilangkan strees dan pesimis Author mengenai Tugas Akhir yang kagak kunjung selesai, Author menyeburkan diri kedunia penuh horror dan misteri. Jadilah nulis fanfic bergenre ini. Tapi, karena Author masih pemula digenre ini harap dimaklumi ya kalo misalkan horrornya garing ato malah nggak kena dihati minna. Masih perlu belajar memahami pola pikir seorang psikopat padahal Author sering banget dibilang psikopat sama temen - temen karena suka banget bikin cerita bunuh diri ato pembunuhan (reader: jangan curhat disini!) Tentu saja, Author menerima segala macam kritik dan sarana dari minna. Karena kalian tahu, (reader: nggak mau tahu!) review kalian itu berarti banget buat author di fanfiction ini. Diibaratkan kayak booster buat nulis dah hahaha.

Satu pertanyaan simpel nih buat minna. Adakah diantara minna yang menyadari keanehan cerita diatas? Yang ada silahkan dijawab dikotak review ato lewat PM #berharap sekali hahaha.

Okeh, see you in next chapter minna~


	2. Chapter 2

**A Crimson Emperor's Sacrifice for Awakening**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Ada OC, OOC, banyak typo bertebaran dimana - mana, struktur kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dkk. Most important, DEATH of Chara.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujisaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menyambut _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan suka cita. Mentari memberikan sinar yang menghangatkan jiwa dan raga, suara nyanyian burung terdengar merdu meski samar – samar, serta aroma sedap yang membangkitkan selera makan. Seijuurou dan Shintarou yang notaben sudah terbangun dari lelapnya sedang menikmati secangkir teh hijau dibalkon, memandangi dunia putih ditaman kecil penginapan tersebut. Gesekan pintu kayu terdengar sedikit kasar, berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari mantan ketua dan wakil ketua ketika masih besama dulu. Sosok dua cowok yang selalu ribut akan hal – hal kecil kembali dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah – engah.

"Daiki, Ryouta, ohayou," sapa Seijuurou. "Tumben sekali kalian sudah bangun. Terutama kau, Daiki."

Daiki sedikit merenggut. "Apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

"Itu karena Aomine-kun tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini," jawab sebuah suara disamping Daiki, membuat cowok itu berjinggit kaget ketika mengenali pemilik suara tersebut.

"Tetsu! Sejak kapan kau disitu?!" seru Daiki.

"Sejak kalian kembali," sahut Tetsuya datar. "Ngomong – ngomong kalian darimana?"

"Oh, kami pergi kelapangan basket yang tak jauh dari sini ssu," jawab Ryouta yang sudah duduk bersandar, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. "Amacchi memberitahuku saat berpapasan dengannya dilorong tadi pagi."

"Apa yang anak itu lakukan pagi – pagi buta?" tanya Daiki penasaran.

"Tentu saja membantu menyiapkan segala kebutuhan tamu dipagi hari nanodayo," ujar Shintarou sedikit sinis. "Asal kau tahu, gadis itu juga pelayan dipenginapan ini."

"Ohayou minna," sapa Satsuki riang. "Kalian tidur nyenyak semalam?"

"Ohayou Momocchi," balas Ryouta. "Tentu saja. Momocchi sendiri?"

Satsuki mengangkat dua jempolnya, tanda puas sekali. Suara nyaring seekor kucing mengalihkan perhatian mereka, membuat Satsuki menepuk telapak tangannya pelan. "Ah, aku tadi diberitahu oleh Ama-chan. Katanya sarapan sudah siap diruang makan."

"Padahal dia pelayan, tapi tidak memberitahunya sendiri ke kita?" hardik Daiki.

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku jika anda tidak berkenan, Aomine-sama," sesal sebuah suara dibelakang Satsuki. Sosok yang dibalut kimono hijau bercampur cokelat dengan pola bunga krisan muncul didepan pintu kamar mereka sambil membungkuk hormat. "Ohayou gozaimasu. Sarapan sudah siap. Kami akan menunggu kakak sekalian diruang makan."

"Terima kasih Ama-chan," seru Satsuki yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh Ama. "Baiklah. Ayo kita sarapan."

"Apa ada yang bilang sarapan?" tanya Atsushi yang langsung duduk tegak diatas futonnya. Semua mata terarah padanya, memandang entah kagum, heran, atau bingung pada teman mantan setimnya itu. Usai membereskan diri, dalam artian cuci muka dan sebagainya, mereka turun kelantai satu menuju ruang makan. Didepan sebuah ruangan yang tidak begitu luas namun tidak kecil juga, Ama duduk bersimpuh menunggu kedatangan mereka. Begitu menyadari mereka ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Deretan makanan khas Jepang yang menggiurkan terpantul dimanik mereka, kecuali Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tentunya, membuat bunyi – bunyi memalukan. Terlebih untuk Atsushi yang suara perutnya paling kencang dan mengundang kekehan dari Ama.

"Selamat menikmati," ucap Ama sopan.

"Itadakimasu," serempak anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Satsuki.

Suasana sarapan pagi yang khidmat hanya berlangsung sebentar karena dipatahkan dengan keributan kecil antara Daiki dan Ryouta seperti biasanya. Shintarou yang melihatnya tentu merasa tak nyaman dan menegur mantan setimnya itu. Namun, ia justru ikut dalam perdebatan aneh yang kelihatannya tak akan ada habisnya. Ama yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa terkekeh diam sembari sesekali ikut menimpali yang entah kenapa membuat situasi semakin memanas. Berbeda dengan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang, memberikan kesan pada Ama karena terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Ama?" tanya Seijuurou yang menyadari tatapan Ama.

"Eh? Ah... tidak. Aku hanya heran pada Akashi nii-san dan Kuroko nii-san sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan mereka," jawab Ama. "Apa tidak dihentikan saja?"

"Kurasa itu percuma saja, Ama-san," sahut Tetsuya pelan. Ama sedikit menekuk alisnya ketika melihat adanya kilat tawa dalam warna biru langit dimanik cowok itu. "Selain itu, apa Ama-san sudah sarapan? Sejak kemarin, kau belum makan, bukan?"

Ama mengulum senyum. "Kuroko nii-san tak perlu memusingkan hal sepele macam itu," sergahnya halus. "Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong apa rencana kakak sekalian untuk hari ini?"

"Tentu saja jalan – jalan ssu," sahut Ryouta semangat. "Akashicchi mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Nara karena dekat dari sini."

"Wah, kelihatannya menyenangkan," ujar Ama. "Ah, apa perlu kuberitahu pada koki untuk membuatkan bekal makan siang? Meski disana ada banyak kedai makanan yang cukup terkenal, tak ada salahnya, bukan?"

"Aku setuju~" sahut Atsushi antusias. "Buat yang banyak Amachin."

"Huwah... piknik! Pasti asyik," seru Satsuki girang. "Bagaimana kalau Ama-chan juga ikut bersama kami?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak bisa. Dia kan pelayan disini nodayo," tukas Shintarou. "Bu-bukannya aku tidak i-ingin mengajakmu nodayo. Ta-tapi apa boleh buat kalau kau seorang pelayan."

Ama terkekeh pelan mendengar protesan Satsuki kepada Shintarou. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku," ucapnya. "Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan Midorima nii-san. Aku tak bisa sembarangan keluar dari penginapan ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu untuk memberitahu koki kami."

xxx

"Selamat menikmati perjalanan anda," ujar nyonya pemilik penginapan yang berbalut kimono merah gelap hari ini. "Semoga dewa memberkahi perjalanan anda semua."

Ama ikut membungkuk hormat dan melambaikan tangannya begitu mobil limusin hitam yang ditumpangi anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Satsuki melesat dijalan raya. Ia tetap berdiri disana tanpa dipedulikan oleh nyonya pemilik penginapan dan dua orang pelayan dibelakangnya. Suara kucing terdengar nyaring tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, berada diatas dahan pohon. Masih dengan senyum yang terlukis dibibirnya, ia mendekati kedua kucingnya. Kucing putihnya langsung melompat kedalam pelukannya yang disambut hangat olehnya. Berbeda dengan kucing hitamnya yang masih santai diatas batang pohon, tak ada niat untuk turun. Ama sendiri tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tatapannya justru beralih kearah jalan raya yang sekarang nampak sepi karena tak ada apa – apa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Lucifer? Apa kita bertiga ikut pergi bersama mereka?" tanyanya pada kucing didalam pelukannya. Manik emas kucing putih tersebut menatap wajah Ama sejenak sebelum menguap lebar, seolah mengejek ide gadis itu. Ama mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalau menurutmu, Mikail?" kali ini ia bertanya pada kucing hitamnya dan jawaban yang didapat sama. Parahnya kucing hitam itu asyik tidur dibatang pohon, mengabaikan pertanyaan Ama.

Ama mendengus. "Huh, kalian berdua jahat. Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita ikuti saja mereka."

"Kalian berdua tunggu disini ya," perintah Ama. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

Dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa, Ama melangkah menuju _penjara_ -nya untuk mengganti kimono ditubuhnya. Selama perjalanan dikoridor yang sepi, seringaian lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajah pucatnya itu.

xxx

Meskipun ini liburan musim dingin, nampaknya sama sekali tak menghentikan banyak orang untuk berlibur meski tempat itu sedikit tertutupi salju. Akan tetapi, taman yang tertutupi warna putih tersebut justru menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi mereka yang membutuhkan istirahat. Keindahan akan dunia putih yang disediakan oleh Nara Park membuat _Kiseki no Sedai_ serta Momoi terkagum. Jika boleh berkata sebenarnya, menurut _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Momoi, dunia salju di Nara Park lebih indah dibandingkan dengan _Koufuku-ji,_ kuil yang terkenal akan keindahan dua pagodanya serta bersaing dengan pagoda yang dimiliki kuil Toji, Kyoto. Rusa – rusa yang menjadi alasan utama orang – orang datang ke Nara Park berjalan bebas diantara pengunjung, sama sekali tak merasa takut maupun terancam. Justu pengunjung diberikan kebebasan untuk memberikan makan pada rusa – rusa tersebut. Dengan catatan tentunya, pengunjung diharuskan tetap tenang agar rusa – rusa tersebut tidak merasa terancam. Bahayanya sampai menyerang pengunjung. Mendengar penjelasan singkat yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou, Ryouta dan Satsuki bersemangat ingin memberikan rusa – rusa itu makanan. Ajaibnya lagi, Tetsuya juga ingin melakukannya membuat kedua orang temannya semakin kegirangan. Setelah membeli makanan untuk rusa, mereka berjalan lebih dan menemukan semakin banyak rusa disana.

"Apa rusa – rusa ini tidak berbahaya?" tanya Daiki sedikit khawatir. "Kalau tidak salah, rusa ini dibiarkan liar, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak asalkan kau tidak tegang nodayo," tukas Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Lagipula setiap bulan Oktober, tanduk rusa jantan dewasa selalu dipotong untuk keselamatan pengunjung yang datang nodayo."

"Nee~ Kise-chin, aku boleh minta _shika senbei_ -mu?" tanya Atsushi. "Kelihatannya enak~"

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Ryouta, Atsushi segera mengambil satu bungkus biskuit yang dibeli Ryouta dan Satsuki sebelumnya. Makanan yang seharusnya diperuntukkan untuk rusa itu masuk kedalam mulut Atsushi dan membuat wajah teman – temannya membiru.

"Mu-Mukkun... daijoubu?" tanya Satsuki.

Ekspresi Atsushi yang sejak dulu memang sayu dan terlihat malas entah kenapa berubah datar, hampir menyerupai Tetsuya.

"Oi, Murasakibara?" panggil Daiki.

"Rasanya aneh, tidak seperti _senbei_ yang kutahu," sahut Atsushi mengembalikan potongan _senbei_ yang telah dimakan kedalam bungkusnya. "Aku tidak suka."

"Tentu saja, Murasakibara-kun," sergah Tetsuya. "Namanya juga makanan untuk rusa, pasti rasanya tidak enak."

Seijuurou terkekeh melihat tingkah laku teman tingginya itu sebelum menyarankan liburan mereka di Nara Park. Berkat bujukan Satsuki dan Ryouta, mereka semua berhasil memberi makan pada rusa – rusa yang menghampiri. Bahkan Daiki yang mulanya takut jika saja rusa itu menyerang dirinya berhasil memberikan sekeping _shika senbei_ miliknya. Tak lupa mereka juga berfoto bersama rusa – rusa tersebut sebagai kenangan. Setelah puas bermain dan berfoto bersama hewan – hewan menggemaskan itu, perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan dan sampai di _Todaiji_ yang masih berada dikawasan Nara Park. Kuil ini merupakan kuil Buddha tertua yang ada di Jepang dan dibangun pada abad ke-8. Didalam kuil ini terdapat patung Buddha terbesar yang sampai sekarang masih kokoh berdiri, memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi yang mengunjunginya.

Selama berjalan – jalan mengelilingi Nara Park, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang karena perut sudah berdemo meminta diisi. Sebuah taman indah yang anehnya tidak tertutupi saljut menjadi pilihan tempat mereka menyantap makan siang. Dengan tidak sabarnya, Daiki membuka keranjang makanan yang dibawakan oleh tempat penginapan mereka. Begitu dibuka, mereka benar – benar bersyukur karena masih hidup sampai saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, makanan lezat nan mewah tersaji yang membuat siapapun akan langsung meneteskan air liur. Mengabaikan teguran Shintarou untuk makan dengan tenang, mereka kecuali Seijuurou, Tetsuya, dan Satsuki, makan dengan lahap. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihat itu tertawa kecil dan ada pula yang melihatnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Na na, bagaimana menurut kalian si chibi itu?" tanya Daiki tiba – tiba ditengah kunyahannya.

"Chibi? Siapa?" Satsuki bertanya balik.

"Namanya, Ama Mine-chin," tukas Atsushi sedikit kesal.

"Iya iya, si Ama," sergah Daiki. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Mereka berenam memikirkan pertanyaan Daiki. Hening menghampiri dan suara – suara pengunjung lain menjadi suara latar belakang mereka yang hampir diabaikan. Atsushi mengangkat tangannya, bersedia memberikan pendapatnya.

"Ama-chin itu imut, baik, dan aromanya manis seperti permen lolipop sampai aku ingin memakannya," jawaban Atsushi membuat semuanya menoleh kepada Daiki.

"Ke-kenapa kalian melihatku?"

"Aominecchi, kenapa kau tega menularkan mesummu ke Murasakibaracchi? Kau tega!" rengek Ryouta.

"Dai-chan, cepat minta maaf pada Mukkun!" tuntut Satsuki.

"Oi oi, aku tidak salah apa – apa," sergah Daiki. "Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku menularkannya pada raksasa ini? Kita bahkan tak bertemu setelah Winter Cup."

"Tapi, sejak kemarin kita sudah bertemu, Aomine-kun," tukas Tetsuya. "Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Daiki berseru kencang yang kemudian mendapatkan pukulan telak dirusuknya dari Tetsuya karena berisik. Shintarou menengahi perdebatan aneh itu dan mengembalikan topik utama mereka, pelayan kecil yang melayani mereka. Hampir jawaban mereka sama, kepribadian yang riang bahkan menyamai dengan Ryouta, perawakan imut karena wajahnya yang kecil dan sedikit bulat, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Atsushi aroma Ama sangat wangi seperti bunga.

"Ditambah dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna jadi semakin misterius ssu," tambah Ryouta. "Tapi, tidak menutupi kecantikannya sih."

Baru saja Daiki ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya, sesuatu jatuh dari atas mengenai kepalanya membuat cowok berkulit cokelat itu menjerit layaknya seorang gadis. Setelah ditenangkan oleh Shintarou dan Ryouta, barulah mereka menyadari pelaku tersebut seekor kucing putih. Kucing itu mengeong dan mengelilingi kaki Daiki, meminta kasih sayang cowok itu. Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar kearah mereka dan membuat mereka membelalakkan matanya. Sosok yang baru saja menjadi topik pembicaraan muncul dengan nafas yang terengah – engah. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresi pucatnya berubah cerah.

"Ah! Kita... bertemu... disini..." ucap Ama dengan nafas tak beraturan. Ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkannya. "Kora, Lucifer! Jangan menjahili Aomine nii-san!"

Ama segera mengambil kucing putihnya yang berusaha menaiki pundak Daiki. Ia menyentil pelan kepala kucingnya mendapatkan cakaran ditelapak tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan lukanya dan terus mendelik pada teman berbulunya itu sampai akhirnya kucingnya diam. Ama kemudian bersujud didepan Daiki, membuat semua pengunjung yang melihatnya terdiam. Terlebih untuk Daiki yang nampaknya terkejut dan buru – buru menyuruh Ama untuk berdiri.

"Mohon maafkan saya, Aomine nii-sama. Tolong jangan sakiti kucing saya dan hukumlah saya sebagai gantinya."

"Oi oi, a-angkat kepalamu," sahut Daiki panik. "Ka-kau tidak salah apa – apa."

"I-iya betul itu ssu, Amacchi," sambung Ryouta. "A-angkat kepalamu ssu."

Dengan takut – takut, Ama mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa Ama-chan ada disini?" tanya Satsuki.

"Aku kebetulan punya urusan sedikit disini," jawab Ama sembari terkekeh pelan. "Begitu ingin pulang, Lucifer justru lari entah kemana dan akhirnya seperti tadi."

"Urusan apa kau disini nodayo?" tanya Shintarou tajam. "Bu-bukannya aku penasaran nodayo."

Ama menempel jari telunjuknya didepan bibir dan tersenyum lebar yang entah kenapa memberikan hawa dingin. "Himitsu desu~"

Kucing hitamnya yang berada dipundak Ama turun dan berjalan kearah Seijuurou, mengelilingi kakinya. Seijuurou yang mengerti itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengelusnya lembut. Dengkuran halus terdengar, membuat Ama menggelengkan kepalanya. "Astaga Mikail," gumamnya.

"Namanya Mikail?" tanya Seijuurou yang dijawab anggukan Ama. "Dan kucing putihmu bernama Lucifer?"

Ama kembali mengangguk.

Giliran Seijuurou menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menyuruh Ama untuk mendekat dan dituruti layaknya anak kecil yang patuh. Seijuurou merogoh sesuatu dikantung jaketnya. "Ulurkan tangan kananmu, Ama," titahnya. Ama menurut. Maniknya melebar ketika Seijuurou menempelkan plester luka dijarinya yang terluka akibat dicakar Lucifer.

"Kau harusnya lebih memerhatikan dirimu, Ama," saran Seijuurou.

"A-arigatou... gozaimasu," gumam Ama pelan dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"Ah, pipi Amacchi merah ssu," seru Ryouta. Ia kemudian menusuk pelan pipi gadis itu. "Jangan – jangan, Amacchi suka dengan Akashicchi ya?"

Ama terdiam menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang sudah bersemu hebat. Melihat reaksi tak terduga dari gadis pelayan itu, mendapatkan kekehan kecil maklum dari teman – temannya. Yah, siapa pun juga pasti akan terpikat dengan kharisma milik Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan Tetsuya saja sampai mengelus pelan puncak kepala Ama dan menyemangati dirinya. Satsuki memutuskan untuk mengajak Ama berkeliling bersama mereka, alih – alih membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendirian. Awalnya, Ama menolak dengan alasan pekerjaan dan takut akan dimarahi oleh tuan dan nyonya penginapan. Tapi, paksaan dari Satsuki, atau lebih tepatnya bujukan Akashi membuat gadis itu menyerah dan mengikuti mereka. Ketakutan yang diperlihatkan oleh Ama langsung menghilang begitu ia mengajukan dirinya untuk menjadi pemandu wisata.

"Aku banyak membaca tempat – tempat bersejarah, barangkali bisa memberikan saran pada tamu kami," ucap Ama memberikan alasan.

Begitulah perjalanan mereka disekitar Nara Park yang dipandu oleh Ama dan kedua kucingnya. Pertanyaan – pertanyaan sejarah yang diajukan berhasil dijawab dengan singkat dan jelas oleh Ama memperoleh senyuman puas dari cowok yang jarang sekali tersenyum. Bahkan Daiki yang terlihat tidak peduli ternyata cukup antusias mengenai sejarah negara mereka. Setelah melewati tempat – tempat wisata yang kebanyakan kuil, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak disebuah kedai teh tradisional layaknya zaman dulu. Kedai teh itu tidak terlalu sepi namun tidak terlalu ramai akan pengunjung sehingga mereka bisa bersantai sejenak. Setelah memesan teh untuk mereka berdelapan dan tentunya kudapan kecil, Ama duduk diantara mereka yang sudah berbicara macam – macam mengenai perjalanan mereka. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama pesanan mereka sudah siap dimeja.

"Ini mochi yang dibuat dari _kudzu_ , sejenis tumbuhan pati yang merambat," jelas Ama. "Mochi ini dibungkus oleh daun kesemek untuk memberikan aroma yang menyenangkan."

"Kelihatannya enak ssu," ujar Ryouta.

"Teh ini kenapa warnanya hijau tua seperti ini?" tanya Daiki.

"Ah, itu campuran teh hijau dengan teh herbal yang terbuat dari _kuyuzu_. Mungkin dari perpaduan itu yang menyebabkan warnanya seperti bukan teh hijau," tambah Ama. "Tapi, aku berani menjamin rasanya enak dan tentunya bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Aku percaya pada Amachin, jadinya aku akan makan duluan~" sahut Atsushi. "Itadakimasu~"

Semuanya mengikuti Atsushi dan memakan mochi tersebut, sementara Ama sendiri melihat reaksi dari mereka berenam. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gugup, takut jika tamunya itu tidak menyukai makanan rekomendasinya. Tapi, nampaknya itu tidak berlaku karena ada sedikit rasa kekaguman terlukis diwajah mereka. Ama menghela nafas lega. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Oishii ssu!" seru Ryouta senang. "Ini mochi terenak yang pernah kumakan!"

"Kau berlebihan, Kise-kun," tukas Tetsuya.

"Tapi, kau sendiri sudah makan mochimu yang kedua, Tetsu," sindir Daiki.

"Aku tidak bilang mochi ini tidak enak," sanggah Tetsuya.

"Tidak buruk nanodayo," komentar Shintarou.

"Aku merasa tenagaku seperti kembali," gumam Satsuki senang dengan sesekali menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Benar. Kurasa ini cocok untuk dijadikan oleh – oleh," sambung Seijuurou.

Ama tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah kalau kakak sekalian, menyukainya," ujarnya lega. "Jangan sungkan – sungkan, makanlah yang banyak."

"Amacchin juga makan~" bujuk Atsushi, mengarahkan sebuah mochi kemulut Ama. "Tidak asyik kalau Amachin tidak ikut makan~"

Ama mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Atsushi menyuapinya. Rasa manis yang tidak berlebihan dan aroma kesemek memenuhi inderanya, membuatnya seperti disurga. Perbincangan ringan disela – sela waktu makan mereka kembali, membuat kedai teh itu nampak ramai. Pengunjung yang mendengarnya pun terlihat tidak peduli, bahkan menikmati canda tawa dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Satsuki serta Ama. Tak jarang pula ada yang menyahut dan memberikan mereka beberapa cerita menarik. Dalam sekejap, lingkaran itu melebar hingga melibatkan beberapa pengunjung disana.

Ama tertawa pelan disamping Satsuki ketika mendengarkan cerita lucu dari salah satu pengunjung. Iris matanya melirik kearah gadis bersurai merah muda itu dan tanpa ada yang menyadari seringai terlukis dibibirnya. Kedua kucingnya yang sejak tadi terlelap dipangkuan Ama, menatap gadis itu sebelum mengeong pelan. Mikail yang pertama kali bangun dan loncat kearah pundak Ama, mengelus pipi gadis itu.

xxx

Malam berkunjung dengan cepat ketika musim dingin menghampiri, membuat perjalanan menyenangkan mereka harus dihentikan. Hidangan makan malam yang selalu lezat sudah berpindah kedalam perut mereka. Kehangatan yang disajikan oleh kolam pemandian air panas juga sudah mereka rasakan dan dalam sekejap pegal ditubuh menghilang. Karena masih ada yang harus dilakukan esok harinya, mereka berenam memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat begitu selesai berendam. Seperti biasanya, sebelum tidur Ama memberikan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Satsuki minuman khasiat penginapan ini.

Hembusan angin malam terdengar kasar dan sedikit menakutkan. Salju yang turun pun sangat lebat dan cukup untuk menutupi jalanan dengan salju, membuat dunia putih tercipta kembali. Pelayan yang masih terjaga pergi kesana kemari untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Tentunya langkah kaki mereka hampir tak terdengar agar tidak membangunkan tamu mereka yang terlelap. Begitu juga dengan Ama yang berkeliling dikoridor ditemani kedua kucingnya, seperti biasa. Cahaya lilin yang menjadi pemandunya menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya, membuat ekspresi gadis itu tidak terlihat. Manik kanannya yang berwarna merah entah kenapa menyalang tajam semakin memperkeruh suasana dikoridor kosong penginapan tempatnya bekerja. Mendadak sebuah burung menabrak dinding kaca dengan keras. Ama menoleh dan membuka sedikit pintu geser tersebut, hanya menemukan burung itu tewas mengenaskan. Cairan merah mengotori putihnya salju.

Seringaian lebar yang rasanya lebar sekali, terlukis diwajah Ama.

Pagi hari datang dengan kicauan burung yang entah kenapa membuat dada terasa sesak. Seperti biasa, Ama bekerja dengan perintah langsung pelayan senior yang terlihat sekali ingin menyiksa dirinya. Mendadak sebuah jeritan terdengar, membuat dirinya dan pelayan senior itu menoleh. Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan pelayan seniornya, Ama berlari menuju asal jeritan tersebut. Sesampainya disana, ia bisa melihat wajah pucat dari tamunya yang selalu bersamanya sejak pertama kali datang. Satsuki menangis dalam dekapan Ryouta, sementara cowok itu berusaha menenangkannya meski gurat ketakutan terpampang jelas diparas tampannya.

Ama segera masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat pemandangan mengenaskan disana. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Air mata pun keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan dari sudut matanya. Lolongan kedua kucingnya diluar kamar terdengar, seolah ikut menangis bersama majikannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya menangisi jasad didepan mereka.

Tubuh Akashi Seijuurou terduduk kaku dengan gunting merah menancap tepat dijantungnya.

* * *

Ohayou : Pagi

Ohayou gozaimasu : Selamat pagi

Itadakimasu : Selamat makan

Himitsu desu : Rahasia

* * *

Author : Ha... halo... minna... gi...gimana chapter ini? #lemas tak berdaya dan penuh dengan jamur. Ku-kurasa aku sudah ti-tidak ku...

Ama : Haduh - haduh, bagaimana sih Author-san ini? Yasudah, biar aku saja yang menangani Author Note ini. #berdeham. Ohayou gozaimasu Konnichiwa Konbanwa mina-sama, Ama desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Berhubung Author-san sudah tidak bertenaga, malah matanya sampe putih saking capeknya, aku yang akan membalas review dari mina-sama.

00 : Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri mampir dicerita fanfiction milik Author-san, 00-sama. Sebenarnya kata Author-san itu tidak ada yang aneh, cuman mau membuktikan teori temennya mengenai psokologis gitu. Kalo misalkan kita ngomong aneh diakhir - akhir, pasti secara nggak sadar kita akan liat keatas dan baca perlahan buat nemuin mana yang aneh. Tolong maafkan Author-san ya. Dan terima kasih juga atas dukungannya. Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan dibaca.

guest : Terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjut jadi silahkan langsung dibaca saja.

Guest : Ini sudah dilanjut, Guest-sama. Silangkan langsung dibaca.

Author : A-a-ama...-chan #memberikan sebuah note.

Ama : #mengambil note. Oh... ada yang ingin Author-san sampaikan. "Untuk acara jalan - jalan mereka dichapter ini, Author hanya mengambil referensi dari mbah G****e dan pengalaman teman - temanku yang sudah pernah kesana. Selain itu, untuk makanan ringan yang dimakan oleh GoM dan Momoi itu hanya spekulasi dan imajinasi Author saja. Jadi, kalo memang penasaran silahkan bisa diakses sendiri."

Ama : Wah... ternyata begitu toh. Pantas saja #mengangguk paham. Oh ada tambahan #mendadak bersemu merah. A-apa maksudnya ini Author-san?

Author : Habis... ada yang nanya ciri - cirimu itu seperti apa. Makanya kutulis dan ingin kuberitahu di Author Note ini.

Ama : #menghela nafas. Baiklah. Bukannya, aku ingin menyombongkan diri ya mina-sama. Ciri perawakanku itu : Mata kanan berwarna merah dan mata kiri berwarna biru, rambut hitam pendek dengan kanan kirinya sepanjang leher melewati dagu sedikit, kalo bingung, model rambutku itu bob pendek. Untuk tinggi dan berat badan itu rahasia, meski Author-san menulisnya aku tidak akan memberitahunya #sedikit bersemu. Bisa melihat _sesuatu_ dan nanti akan diberitahu dichapter depan. Untuk nama kucingku, yang hitam bernama Mikail dan yang putih bernama Lucifer.

Ama : Kurasa segini saja, tidak perlu mendetail. Lagipula, harus tutup Author Note karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dibahas. Oh iya, aku dan Author sungguh berterima kasih kepada silent reader yang mau berkunjung dan membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih tak terhingga untuk **Dira-chan, Prince'ss218, dan zerogamersth335** yang sudah mem-follow cerita ini. Jika bisa silahkan berikan review lagi untuk memberikan semangat Author menulis chapter - chapter selanjutnya.

Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya, mina-sama~


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fake Sweet For Bored Lost Lamb**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Ada OC, OOC, banyak typo bertebaran dimana - mana, struktur kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dkk. Most important, DEATH of Chara.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujisaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berita kematian penerus sah dari perusahaan ternama di Jepang, _Akashi Corp_ masih menjadi topik hangat. Berbagai macam hasil penyedilikan polisi setempat pun diberitakan setiap kali ada perkembangan. Surat kabar pun masih menjadikan berita tersebut sebagai tajuk utama. Akan tetapi, sudah hampir seminggu kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi belum juga ditemukan pelaku yang memutuskan garis kehidupan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Orang – orang yang terlibat dan menjadi saksi pun sudah diperiksa sedemikian rupa, tapi belum juga menemukan bukti yang mengaitkan dengan pelaku pembunuhan. Penginapan yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara ditutup untuk semetara waktu oleh sang pemilik hingga suasana tenang. Alhasil memberikan pekerjanya kehilangan pekerjaan tetap. Bahkan nasib gadis pelayan itu tak ada bedanya, justru cukup memperhatinkan kala dirinya tak diurus oleh orangtua asuhnya. Meski begitu, gadis tersebut dan kedua teman berbulunya dapat hidup seperti biasanya berkat tabungan yang berhasil dikumpulkan. Kalaupun jumlah tabungannya menipis, ia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Siang itu, ketika dirinya pulang dari jalan – jalan kecilnya bersama Mikhail dan Lucifer, ia tertarik mendengarkan komentar mengenai berita panas yang tak juga mendingin. Kedua kucingnya protes karena ia lebih tertarik dengan berita itu dibandingkan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah. Karena risih sepatunya dimainkan oleh Lucifer, ia akhirnya mengangkat temannya untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Sementara Mikhail naik keatas pundaknya untuk beristirahat, mengabaikan protes dari dirinya karena beban dipundaknya menjadi sedikit berat. Dengkuran halus dari Lucifer berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar telivisi. Manik dwiwarnanya menatap kearah langit yang berwarna abu – abu. Raut datar yang sejak tadi diperlihatkan berubah menjadi sedikit berbinar dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat- _nya_ dari dekat?" usulnya pada entah siapa. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali melangkah menuju _penjara-_ nya, mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk sebuah petualangan baru.

xxx

"Atsushi, jangan makan terus," tegur Tatsuya halus. "Ayo, kita ada latihan hari ini."

Atsushi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, namun tak ada niatannya untuk berhenti memakan snack miliknya. Hal itu mengundang helaan nafas dari teman dan partner basketnya tersebut. Tatsuya sebenarnya menyadari perilaku Atsushi yang akhir – akhir ini terlihat sering melamun dari biasanya dan ia tahu penyebabnya. Meski teman tingginya itu agak sedikit susah mengaku dan ia memakluminya. Bagaimana tidak, teman baikmu yang sudah lama tidak ditemui tiba – tiba sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Ditambah pelaku yang melakukannya belum ditemukan dan berita itu masih menjadi topik hangat dikalangan mana pun. Jika hal itu terjadi pada dirinya, mungkin ia akan sama seperti Atsushi.

"Kau harus tabah, Atsushi," gumam Tatsuya pelan sambil menepuk pelan pundak temannya.

"Untuk apa, Muro-chin?" tanya Atsushi polos.

Tatsuya hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat langkah agar sampai digedung olahraga. Suara pelatih mereka, Araki Masako terdengar lantang bagaikan seorang pria walaupun beliau seorang wanita cantik. Dingin mencekam yang menyerang perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan panas dan penuh keringat berkat latihan yang diberikan Masako. Atsushi yang biasanya malas melakukan latihan hari ini terlihat bersemangat meski wajahnya masih tetap datar dan terlihat bosan. Hal ini tentu disadari oleh Tatsuya karena sejak tadi cowok itu terus tersenyum memandang partnernya. Masako memberikan arahan kepada para pemain untuk bersiap melakukan _mini game_ yang disambut dengan berbagai macam balasan. Biasanya, Masako sengaja menyatukan Atsushi dan Tatsuya dalam satu tim. Namun, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pelatih cantik sekolah mereka, partner yang hampir tak pernah terpisah itu kini berhadap – hadapan siap untuk menyerang.

"Mau bertaruh Atsushi?" usul Tatsuya. "Kalau kau menang, aku akan membelikan snack sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi, kalau aku yang menang dengarkan satu permintaanku."

"Boleh~" setuju Atsushi polos. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh jenis snack yang akan ia beli dengan uang Tatsuya. "Lagipula, aku tidak akan kalah dari Muro-chin~"

Suara peluit terdengar nyaring yang menandakan _mini game_ hari ini dimulai.

Permainan panas yang membuat siapa saja takjub akhirnya berakhir dengan hasil yang menakjubkan pula. Pemain yang turut serta dalam _mini game_ terlihat lelah lebih dari biasanya. Tak terkecuali Atsushi dan Tatsuya yang nafasnya sudah tak karuan. Masako memperhatikan kedua pemain andalannya itu dengan senyum bangga. Disamping kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja dialami si surai ungu, ia masih bisa bermain dengan baik. Bahkan lebih baik dari hari – hari sebelumnya.

"149 – 149, ini sudah bukan latihan _mini game_ lagi," celetuk salah satu anggota.

"Dan tidak biasanya Murasakibara bersemangat seperti itu," tambah teman disebelahnya.

Masako menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat sementara yang belum kebagian _mini game_ segera membentuk tim. Dengan rakus, air minum yang berada didalam botol kini sudah berpindah kedalam perut besar cowok raksasa tersebut.

"Sayang sekali taruhan kita tidak berlaku ya, Atsushi," ujar Tatsuya sedikit menyesal.

"Menyebalkan~ Padahal, aku ingin sekali menghabiskan uang Muro-chin~"

Tatsuya terkekeh. Sebenarnya, tanpa adanya taruhan kecil itu Tatsuya memang bermaksud membelikan partnernya sekotak permen yang paling disukainya. Hitung – hitung sebagai pencerah untuk menghilangkan kemuraman Murasakibara Atsushi.

Latihan panjang yang keras seperti biasanya akhirnya selesai, mengundang banyaknya kelegaan pada anggota. Karena tak ingin berlama – lama digedung olahraga, mengingat langit sudah gelap sekali, mereka semua segera pulang kerumah masing – masing. Tatsuya mengajak Atsushi untuk mampir ke supermarket yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh si surai ungu. Seolah sudah biasa dengan kehadiran duo pebasket tersebut, penjaga kasir supermarket hanya mengulum senyum dan melakukan tugasnya. Diluar supermarket usai belanja, Tatsuya memberikan kotak permen tersebut pada partnernya.

"Jangan muram terus Atsushi," ucapnya menasihati. "Aku yakin, Akashi tidak ingin kau terus seperti itu."

Iris violetnya berbinar dengan terangnya tanpa mengindahkan nasihat partnernya itu. Tapi, Tatsuya yakin bahwa Atsushi mendengarkan ucapannya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah dengan diselingi perbincangan ringan. Orang berlalu lalang dengan cepat melewati mereka karena ingin cepat sampai rumah dan menghangatkan diri. Begitu juga dengan Atsushi yang sejak tadi mengeluh dingin dan ingin berdiam diri didalam _kotatsu._ Dari persimpangan jalan tak sengaja ada yang menabrak Tatsuya hingga orang itu jatuh terduduk. Tatsuya segera membantu orang itu untuk berdiri.

"Maafkan aku," sesal orang itu. "Aku terburu – buru un-"

"Ama-chin?" tanya Atsushi.

Orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Ama, mendongak keatas untuk melihat tatapan Atsushi. Wajah suram gadis itu berubah senang. "Murasakibara nii-san! Ohishashiburi desu," ucapnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Atsushi?" tanya Tatsuya yang segera dibalas dengan anggukkan.

"Ah, hajimemashite. Ama desu," ucap Ama memperkenalkan dirinya. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Himuro Tatsuya," balas Tatsuya. "Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal gadis manis ini Atsushi?"

"Ama-chin adalah pelayan yang melayani kami dipenginapan saat liburan~" jawab Atsushi. Arah tatapannya kini berubah pada gadis yang entah kenapa menegok kanan kirinya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia melihat gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah dan menyadari ada yang kurang. "Dimana kucingmu, Ama-chin?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Murasakibara nii-san. Mereka bedua tiba – tiba lompat dari tasku dan lari entah kemana," jawab Ama muram. "Aku harus mencari mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau kami bantu?" tawar Tatsuya.

Ama menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Kalian berdua juga pasti lelah setelah latihan, bukan?" tebaknya. Ia buru – buru membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gadis manis yang misterius," komentar Tatsuya setelah Ama menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Atsushi masih menatap kearah Ama pergi. Ingin sekali ia membantu gadis itu, namun sesuatu mengatakan untuk tidak melakukannya dan segera pulang. Teringat kembali akan dinginnya udara malam dan godaan hangat dari _kotatsu_ dirumahnya, ia mengajak Tatsuya untuk pulang.

xxx

"Astaga, disini ternyata kalian berdua," keluh Ama sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia mengangkat Mikhail dan membawanya kedalam pelukan yang mendapat protes dari kucing hitam tersebut. "Mou, kau ini. Tenanglah."

Mikhail terus meronta hingga Ama terpaksa menerima cakaran dari kucing hitamnya. Suara meongan Lucifer dari balik bayang gang gelap terdengar, membuat Mikhail melompat dari pelukan gadis itu. Ama mendecih pelan, terpaksa mengejar kedua kucingnya agar mereka tidak kabur lagi. Lampu remang – remang berkat gedung yang ada disisi kanan kirinya menerangi kedua kucingnya tersebut, sedang menatap sesuatu dijalanan aspal. Ama mendekat dan berjongkok, ikut melihat benda tersebut. Kedua manik dwiwarna miliknya sedikit melebar ketika menemukan sebuah kotak snack ringan diatas kubangan darah. Lucifer yang nampaknya puas melihat langsung melompat kepangkuan Ama.

"Kalian pergi entah kemana karena ini?" tanya Ama pada kedua kucingnya. Ia kemudian menatap sekelilingnya yang sepi tanpa adanya hawa kehadiran manusia. Ama menghela nafas. Mikhail masih asyik memainkan kotak kosong snack itu, seolah itu adalah benda menarik dimatanya. Iris merah yang sengaja ia tutup menggunakan poninya nampak bersinar, menyalang tajam dikegelapan. Seringai pun terlukis dibibirnya. "Sayang, padahal aku cukup suka orang itu," gumam Ama pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bangkit setelah meletakkan Mikhail didalam tas ranselnya, mendapat sedikit protes dari kucing hitamnya. "Tapi, memang tak pernah ada yang tahu alasan- _nya_ melakukan hal ini, bukan?"

Lucifer menyahut dengan geraman halus, seolah menyetujui pendapat Ama. Berbeda dengan Mikhail yang mengeong keras, entah itu sebuah protesan atau kritikan pada pendapat Ama. Ia berjalan keluar dari gang gelap untuk hanya menemukan pemandangan kota yang sepi, nampak tak ada penghuni sama sekali. Bagaikan kota mati. Kepingan salju kembali turun bermaksud menambahkan tumpukan salju yang berada ditanah manusia. Langkah kakinya sama sekali tak terdengar padahal ia memakai sepatu boot dengan sol yang cukup tebal. Uap putih terus keluar dari mulutnya. Meski ia merapatkan jaket tebalnya serta menaikkan syal hitam hingga menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, ia masih bisa merasakan dingin malam yang menusuk tulang. Arah pandangnya beralih kelangit malam yang terlihat gelap sekali padahal lampu – lampu neon dari gedung disekitarnya cukup membuat terang kota ia berada saat ini. Kelopak matanya ia tutup untuk merasakan butiran putih kecil yang turun dengan indahnya kebumi.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah memberitahu," bisiknya entah pada siapa.

xxx

 _Badai salju yang turun semakin menurunkan suhu yang sudah rendah, membuat siapa pun akan malas untuk keluar dari selimut hangat mereka. Namun, berbeda dengan salah satu dari mereka yang justru bangun dari_ futon _lembut dan hangatnya. Arah pandangnya menatap badai salju dari jendela kamarnya, melihat betapa kencangnya angin yang berhembus membawa kepingan salju. Langkah kakinya yang teredam_ tatami _berhasil membuat semua orang tak mengindahkan keberadaan dirinya. Dengan suara yang amat pelan, ia menggeser pintu kayu tersebut untuk melihat seseorang yang sudah lama dicari. Suara nafas yang teratur terdengar dari orang itu, menandakan bahwa orang itu tertidur dengan pulas. Iris matanya menatap dalam wajah tampan orang itu. Godaan untuk mengelus kulit wajah putih nan halus itu menggerogoti hatinya, membuatnya semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Air mata turun keluar dari sudut matanya, membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia merindukan sosok-_ nya _didalam orang itu. Namun berbeda dengan kilat berbahaya yang terpantul dimatanya._

 _"Seandainya kau tidak memaksa_ keluar, orang itu _akan terus ada disini sampai sekarang," geramnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam gunting merah sejak tadi ia ayunkan kedada orang itu. Terus terus terus. Tanpa ampun. Tanpa henti hingga yukata yang ia pakai meninggalkan noda merah. Ia melihat wajah orang itu yang terlihat tidak berubah, seolah tidak merasakan apa – apa ketika gunting merah itu menusuknya berulang kali. Tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah mengelus pipi orang itu. Wajahnya ia dekatkan hingga kening mereka bersentuhan._

 _"Ah... dengan begini, aku bisa bertemu lagi," bisiknya._

Dirinya langsung duduk diatas kasur dengan nafas terengah – engah. Tetesan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya dan membasahi wajahnya bahkan tubuhnya yang berbalut piyama. Penghangat ruangan dikamarnya memperburuk keadaan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas sekali hingga ia memutuskan untuk mematikannya sejenak. Ia melihat kedua tangannya yang gemetar dengan hebat. Kepalanya pening dan perutnya terasa mual akibat melihat mimpi buruk barusan. Ia memang tidak begitu ingat isi mimpi itu. Akan tetapi, satu hal yang pasti adalah darah berada disekujur tubuhnya dan itu membuatnya ketakutan. Ia berlari kearah kamar mandi dan menumpahkan semua isi perutnya. Bahkan air mata ikut menetes keluar, padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang ia tangisi.

xxx

Dentingan bel terdengar nyaring meski keadaan ruang makan cukup ramai. Seorang pengantar paket mengunjungi rumah mereka untuk mengantarkan paket kepada salah satu penghuni rumah. Setelah menandatangani surat bahwa paket telah diterima, cowok tertua dikeluarga Murasakibara masuk keruang makan dan meletakkan paket berukuran sedang itu diatas meja.

"Paket lagi?" tanya sang ibu. "Akhir – akhir ini kau sering sekali dapat paket, Atsushi."

Atsushi yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya kini beralih pada paket yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu. Iris violetnya berbinar melihat tumpukan makanan ringan kesukaannya. Sungguh beruntung dirinya karena hampir setiap minggu sejak awal musim dingin ia selalu mendapatkan paket snack ringan. Nama pengirimnya pun berbeda – beda. Tentu saja orangtuanya khawatir karena anaknya tidak pernah ingat dengan nama – nama itu. Pernah mereka mengusulkan untuk meminta polisi dicarikan siapa pengirim misterius tersebut. Namun, Atsushi justru menolaknya dengan alasan tidak masalah. Ia justru merasa beruntung dan senang sekali karena tak perlu menghabiskan banyak uang dan waktu untuk membeli snack – snacknya.

Tanpa melupakan snack ringannya, Atsushi berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Ia terus menikmati snack yang baru saja ia dapat dengan senang hati, mengabaikan pandangan orang – orang yang melihatnya. Ditengah jalan, seperti biasa dirinya disapa oleh Tatsuya dan mereka pun berangkat bersama. Percakapan ringan Tatsuya buka meski hanya dibalas seadanya oleh Atsushi. Tak jauh dari sekolah dan sama seperti dulu, banyak siswi yang menyapa Tatsuya serta mengerubunginya mengingat Tatsuya cukup populer. Tapi, tak cukup lama karena merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam Atsushi. Baginya, para siswi itu hanyalah penganggu dirinya dengan snack ringan tercintanya. Mendadak Atsushi berhenti melangkah, mendapatkan keheranan dari partner basketnya tersebut. Tatsuya hendak bertanya, namun Atsushi sudah berjalan lebih dulu dan berbelok kesebuah gang kecil yang mendapat protesan kecil dari Tatsuya. Diujung gang, tepatnya disekitar tumpukan sampah besar ia melihat sosok gadis mungil yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua kucingnya bergelung nyaman disekitar tubuh gadis itu, seolah memberikan kehangatan padanya.

"Gadis yang kemarin," gumam Tatsuya. Atsushi berjongkok didepan Ama dan menusuk – nusuk pelan pipi merah gadis itu. Ama bergeliat tak nyaman walau pada akhirnya tetap membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan perpaduan dwiwarna yang langka.

"Mu... rasakibara nii-san?" bisik Ama dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia melihat kearah Tatsuya dan kembali lagi pada Atsushi yang masih dengan wajah malasnya.

"Nee, kenapa Ama-chin tidur disini?" tanya Atsushi. "Kau tidak pulang kerumahmu semalam?"

Ama tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan bibirnya yang sedikit membiru. Tatsuya menyuruh Atsushi untuk mundur sejenak dan berjongkok didepan Ama. Ia kemudian melepaskan syalnya dan mengalungkannya diatas syal hitam Ama. "Masih ada waktu sedikit," gumam Tatsuya pada dirinya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Ama-chan. Atsushi kau jaga Ama-chan sebentar."

Kemudian Tatsuya berlari meninggalkan mereka entah kemana. Atsushi melihat keadaan Ama yang terlihat sedikit mengenaskan. Tubuh mungilnya gemetaran dan kulitnya yang putih terlihat sangat putih, bagaikan hantu. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkan ditubuh Ama.

"A-ano... Murasakibara nii-san?" tanya Ama. "Ke-kenapa kakak memberikan... jaket kakak... kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak suka melihat Ama-chin gemetaran seperti itu~" jawab Atsushi. Tak lama kemudian, Tatsuya datang membawakan sekantung plastik makanan. Didalamnya berisi kotak bekal dan dua buah onigiri. Tak lupa ia memberikan beberapa minuman kaleng hangat.

"Sebelum itu, hangatkanlah tubuhmu Ama-chan," saran Tatsuya sembari memberikan minuman cokelat kaleng hangat. "Baru setelah itu makan."

"Ta-tapi... a-aku tidak bisa..."

"Daijoubu," sergah Tatsuya halus. "Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Ama-chan."

Ama hanya menatap kantung plastik ditangannya. Samar – samar terdengar suara bel masuk, sedikit mengejutkan dua cowok didepannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya," ucap Tatsuya.

"Ama-chin jangan pergi jauh – jauh ya~ Kalau bisa, disini saja sampai aku selesai," sahut Atsushi yang mendapat helaan nafas dari Tatsuya. "Ini, kuberikan maiubo miliku. Jya ne~"

Baru saja Ama hendak melontarkan tanggapannya, kedua cowok itu sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Iris dwiwarnanya kembali menatap makanan juga minuman yang tersaji didepannya. Kedua kucingnya mengeliatkan tubuhnya dan mengeong pada Ama, seolah bertanya ada apa. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Mikhail dan Lucifer sebelum membuka cokelat hangatnya. Cairan hangat dan manis menghangatkan tenggorokannya membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Ama membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan makanan untuk kedua kucingnya tersebut. Melihat teman berbulunya itu makan dengan lahap membuat senyum terlukis dibibirnya.

"Orang yang baik ya," bisik Ama. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kotak maiubo dan membukanya sebelum memakan snack ringan tersebut. "Sayang sekali."

Sementara itu, hari berlalu cukup panjang untuk Atsushi, menurut cowok bersurai violet tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi membolos seperti temannya yang suka membolos untuk menemani gadis manis bernama Ama. Menutupi rasa tidak sabarannya membuat Atsushi melahap hampir semua snack yang ia bawa tanpa peduli protesan guru. Pada akhirnya dan malangnya, Atsushi diberikan tugas dua kali lipat dari teman sekelasnya karena telah menganggu kosentrasi saat pelajaran. Atsushi bisa saja menakuti guru yang menghukumnya mengingat tinggi badannya yang tidak normal. Namun, entah apa itu ia menurut saja meski memprotes sepanjang hari.

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat Atsushi bergelonjak riang. Beruntung hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan basket hingga ia bisa mempercepat waktunya untuk bertemu Ama. Dengan tergopoh – gopoh, ia membereskan bukunya dan segera berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Iris violetnya menangkap sosok gadis mungil yang hanya berdiam diri memunggungi dinding sambil melihat langit yang sudah berwarna kelabu. Ama menyadari kehadiran Atsushi langsung tersenyum sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Doumo, Murasakibara nii-san," ucap Ama.

"Ama-chin menungguku?" tanya Atsushi yang dibalas dengan anggukan Ama. Sudut bibir Atsushi tertarik keatas dan ia mengelus puncak rambut hitam Ama, membuat rambut gadis itu sedikit berantakan.

"Oh iya, terima kasih sudah meminjamkan jaketnya," ujar Ama sembari memberikan jaket besar itu pada Atsushi. Ia menoleh kebelakang cowok tinggi itu, mencari sosok seseorang. "Ano, Himuro nii-san?"

"Ah~ Muro-chin katanya ada urusan dikomite kesiswaan~"

"Himuro nii-san anggota komite?" tanya Ama, sedikit terkejut. "Pantas saja ada kharisma tertentu yang keluar darinya."

"Ama-chin ingin bertemu dengan Muro-chin?" tanya Atsushi.

Ama menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan syal milik Tatsuya. "Aku ingin mengembalikan syal milik Himuro nii-san dan berterima kasih padanya," jelasnya. "Pasti Himuro nii-san akan masuk angin kalau tidak memakai syalnya. Ditambah cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Atsushi tak langsung menyahut. Detik kemudian, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Ama untuk mengikutinya. Beberapa dari murid yang masih memiliki kegiatan didalam sekolah melihat Atsushi dan Ama dengan tatapan heran. Bagaimana tidak, Murasakibara Atsushi, pemain basket dengan wajah sayu dan hanya peduli pada snacknya, membawa seorang gadis mungil nan manis yang tentunya tak pernah mereka lihat disekolah. Ama yang menyadari tatapan dari hampir semua murid sedikit merapatkan diri kearah Atsushi, merasa tak nyaman. Beruntung kedua kucingnya ia suruh main diluar. Jika kedua teman berbulunya ikut masuk kedalam sekolah pastilah tatapan yang ia dapatkan akan lebih dari ini. Seolah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ama, Atsushi memicingkan matanya pada murid yang mencuri pandang kearah mereka. Perjalanan menuju ruang komite kesiswaan berhasil dilalui tanpa adanya masalah, terima kasih kepada Atsushi yang mengusir murid penasaran dengan tatapan tajamnya. Baru saja Ama ingin mengintip keadaan, pintu ruangan tersebut bergeser dan menampilkan sosok yang dicari oleh gadis itu.

"Ama-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Tatsuya.

Ama menundukkan kepalanya. "Doumo, Himuro nii-san," ucapnya. Ia segera menyerahkan syal milik cowok itu, membuat Tatsuya sedikit terkejut. "Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan syal kakak kepadaku. Oh, terima kasih juga makanan yang kakak belikan. Enak sekali."

Tatsuya tersenyum ramah, senyuman yang katanya mampu membuat siapapun jatuh hati pada cowok berparas tampan itu. "Sama – sama. Keadaanmu sudah lebih baik?"

Ama tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Ah, untunglah kau belum pulang Murasakibara," sahut seseorang. Seorang cowok yang Atsushi dan Tatsuya kenal sebagai teman kelas mereka menghampiri cowok bersurai violet tersebut. Ia kemudian mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi menggunakan kertas berwarna merah. "Ada cewek yang ingin memberikan ini padamu. Tapi, kau langsung keluar begitu bel pulang berbunyi, kan? Makanya kubilang pada cewek itu untuk memberikan kepadamu besok."

"Lalu, kenapa ada padamu?" tanya Tatsuya heran.

"Oh, katanya harus hari ini diberikan. Lalu ia menitipkannya padaku," jawab teman sekelasnya itu. "Tapi, untunglah kau belum pulang. Bisa repot karena aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu."

Atsushi segera membuka kotak kecil itu dan memperlihatkan beberapa kue kering yang terlihat lezat sekali. Tanpa merasa curiga sedikit pun karena sudah terbiasa menerima hal semacam ini, Atsushi segera memakannya. Melihat Atsushi yang memakan kue kering itu dengan lahap, Tatsuya terkekeh pelan bersama dengan Ama. Tatsuya yang dipanggil oleh teman satu komitenya hendak masuk kembali kedalam ruangan. Namun, tertahan dengan pekikan Ama dan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Oi Murasakibara!"

"Mu-murasakibara nii-san?!"

Bersamaan dengan kue kering yang jatuh keatas lantai, tubuh besar Atsushi ikut terjatuh seolah tak sadarkan diri. Anggota komite kesiswaan yang penasaran berlari keluar dan segera membantu Tatsuya untuk menyadarkan partner basketnya tersebut.

"Seseorang tolong panggilkan guru kesehatan!"

Bagaikan sebuah film lama yang dipercepat, bayang – bayang orang yang berusaha membawa Murasakibara Atsushi lewat begitu saja disekitar Ama. Semuanya berwarna hitam putih dan samar hingga sulit untuk dilihat wajah orang – orang tersebut. Namun, ada satu warna yang membuatnya berdiri mematung ditempat. Berbeda dengan sinar matanya yang terlihat sedih dan air mata yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, seringaian menakutkan terlukis dibibirnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Ungu... pucat..." bisiknya. "Hilang..."

* * *

Haloha~ Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini? Adain lah, adain dong #ditabok fans Kurobas. Ukh hiks hiks... maafkan aku yang sudah membuat fanfic nista ini. Tolong ampuni aku.

Okeh, chapter kali ini kita telah kehilangan raksasa pecinta snack. Maaf ya pagi fans Murasakibara, Author terpaksa membunuh karakter favorit kalian. Nah, untuk chapter berikutnya siapa ya yang akan Author bunuh? Yang penasaran, silahkan tunggu chapter depan hi hi hi.

Hoshina Aika : Maafkan aku udah bunuh Akashi lebih dulu. Maunya sih dia yang terakhir, karena banyak banget yang minta (apalagi dari partner in crime Author) buat Akashi dibunuh terakhir. Katanya kayak buat last boss-nya. Tapi, sejauh ini aku baca fanfic bergenre misteri atau horror pembunuhan, pasti si Akashi yang terakhir. Nah, aku pengen buat gebrakan baru dia yang kubunuh dulu. Maafkan daku #sujud berulang kali.

Terima kasih banyak kuucapkan pada silent reader yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfic ini. Maaf ya kalo misteri/horror/thriller-nya kurang berasa. Bukan keahlian Author soalnya. Ini pun harus dibantu ama partner in crime-nya Author hehehe. Banyak terima kasih yang tak bisa kujelaskan untuk **Sayounara Watashi** dan **ey9** karena sudah mem-follow dan **Hoshina Aika** yang sudah mem-favorite kan fanfic ini. Terharu aku.

Kira - kira ada yang sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku kejahatan ini dan bagaimana kok si Murasakibara bisa mati? Silahkan dijawab dikotak review. Oh, kalo bisa direview atau dikritik biar Author tahu dimana kesalahannya. Jadi, bisa deh diperbaiki.

Okeh deh, kayaknya cukup sampai disini saja. Sampai jumpa dichapter depan minna~

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

AKU TIDAK MATI!

Ohayou Konnichiwa Konbanwa minna yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. #bersujud. Tolong maafkan Author yang rasanya udah mengabaikan fanfic ini terlalu lama. Saking lamanya sampe kena WB dan bingung harus ngapain padahal point - point untuk chapter ini dan kedepannya udah ada. Tapi, apa mau dikata Real Life bener - bener bikin kelabakan sampe bingung harus menyelesaikan yang mana dulu. (reader : kebanyakan alasan lo! #timpuk Author)

Okeh, untuk sekali lagi, Author benar - benar minta maaf. Dan jangan khawatir, Author tak akan pernah membuat fanfic yang Author buat terjerumus dalam kata hiatus. Pasti akan Author selesaikan meski harus delay beberapa bulan. Untungnya, semua urusan di Real Life, dalam artian ngurus sidang, yang akhirnya kelar #banzai! dan ngurus sidang, yang juga kelar #banzai!

Daripada dengerin ocehan Author yang sama sekali tidak bermutu ini, kita langsung balas aja deh review dari minna.

 **Sayounara Watashi :** Oh, itu bukan Mukkun, cuman kotak snack maiubo yang berenang dikubangan darah #kok bisa, bahkan Author tidak tahu (digampar reader). Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Akan Author jelaskan jika waktunya sudah tepat hehehe. Sip, ini udah dilanjut silahkan dibaca.

 **fallyn :** Tentu tidak dong. Mikhail dan Lucifer hanya dua makhluk imut penjaga sekaligus teman bermain Ama-chan. Mereka sama sekali tidak berdosa, hanya dua makhluk imut nyawn~

Dan terima kasih kepada silent reader yang masih senantiasa membaca dan menunggu update-an fanfic ini. Author sungguh terharu ketika melihat viewers yang ternyata waow sekali untuk ukuran fanfic pertama bergenre thriller dan horror ini. Author ucapkan banyak terima kasih plus #kasih peluk, untuk **Whu Chan dan Venus Issebelle Angelic** yang sudah mau mem- **follow** -kan fanfic ini.

Yak, lanjut aja langsung baca chapter dibawah ini. Selamat menikmati~

Dan sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~

* * *

 **An Uneasy Feeling For Marionette**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Ada OC, OOC, banyak typo bertebaran dimana - mana, struktur kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dkk. Most important, DEATH of Chara.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujisaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris dwiwarnanya menatap lurus kearah kaca besar yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, memantulkan sosok dirinya yang sedang duduk dibalik meja besi satu – satunya ditengah ruangan. Ruangan itu begitu menyedihkan dan terasa dingin sekali, lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan musim dingin diluar sana. Tatapannya terlihat kosong dibalik warna biru dan merah. Akan tetapi, yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini bukan sosok dirinya yang masih duduk tenang, melainkan orang yang berada dibalik kaca besar tersebut. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, seorang bapak yang terlihat diujung umur 40 tahun keluar dari samping kaca besar itu. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memusatkan fokusnya pada bapak yang kini sudah duduk didepannya. Bapak itu membuka berkas yang dibawa sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi nona kecil," ujar bapak itu, memecahkan keheningan diruangan tersebut. Atau situasi yang pantas disebutkan sekarang adalah interograsi.

Ama memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian menepuk pelan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ah, tuan detektif yang ada dipenginapan tuan dan nyonya, ya?" tebaknya. "Sumimasen, saya terlambat menyadarinya."

Bapak detektif itu menghela nafas dan mulai membuka berkas yang ia bawa. "Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau terlibat kasus ini, nak. Kau tahu hal itu?"

Ekspresi wajah Awa langsung berubah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika tuan mencurigai saya sebagai pelakunya, mungkin tuan harus lebih teliti lagi mencari bukti," ucapnya. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya, jelas sekali kalau Ama sangat sedih kejadian buruk telah menimpa tamu berharganya. Terlebih pada sosok tinggi besar yang telah memberikannya _nama._ "Saya sudah menjelaskannya kepada anak buah tuan ketika kasus Akashi nii-san. Kemudian, untuk kasus Murasakibara nii-san jelas saya bukan pelakunya," lanjut Ama. "Saya melihat dengan kedua mata saya sendiri kalau Murasakibara nii-san mendadak tak sadarkan diri."

Helaan nafas keluar kembali dari mulut detektif didepannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas sekali tidak gatal. "Aku tahu itu, nak. Lagipula alibimu sangat kuat baik dalam dua kasus tersebut. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mencap dirimu sebagai pelaku," ujarnya. Ia kemudian menatap dalam kearah iris dwiwarna Ama. "Apa kau tahu siapa kira – kiranya yang ingin melukai mereka berdua?"

Ama menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Saya hanya mengenal mereka ketika menjadi tamu di penginapan tuan dan nyonya."

"Bicara soal orangtua asuhmu, apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini sedangkan orangtua asuhmu tidak tahu bahwa kau pergi diam - diam?" tanya detektif tersebut.

Ama menjelaskan secara detail kondisinya dilingkungan keluarga orangtua asuhnya dan alasan mereka mengabaikan dirinya. Bapak detektif itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Raut wajah tajam yang sejak tadi diperlihatkan melembut. Ia kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ama, seolah merasa kasihan pada gadis itu. Interograsi kepada dirinya selesai dan Ama segera diperbolehkan pulang. Bapak detektif tersebut sempat menawarkan tempat pulang untuknya mengingat kondisi Ama. Setidaknya hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah panti asuhan yang bagus dan mau menampung Ama. Tapi, Ama menolaknya dengan sangat halus bahkan memakai alasan yang sama ketika dirinya menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Anehnya, detektif tersebut setuju saja akan keputusan Ama.

"Ah iya, ini. Jika ada hal aneh atau orang mencurigakan, teleponlah kenomor ini," ucap bapak detektif itu sambil memberikan kartu namanya. "Jangan sungkan."

Ama menerima kartu nama itu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, berterima kasih. Setelah berada diluar kantor polisi, ia segera dihampiri oleh kedua teman berbulunya. Ia mengelus mereka dengan sayang sebelum pergi dari sana. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya berhenti dan mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Lucifer dan Mikhail. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada _sesuatu_ dibalik kegelapan gang kecil disamping kantor polisi. Mikhail mengeong seolah menyuruh Ama untuk tidak masuk kedalam gang tersebut dan Ama menurutinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membantu- _mu_ ataupun mendengarkan permintaan- _mu_. Itu adalah masalah- _mu_ sendiri," bisik Ama. "Aku tentu tidak berpihak kepada- _nya_. Pun, aku tak bisa menghentikan- _nya._ Karena itu adalah keputusan _orang itu_ sendiri."

Ama kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauhi gang kecil tersebut. Ia menatap langit yang mulai menggelap dan salju yang sudah turun. Malam ini, ia harus mencari tempat untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya sebelum kembali melihat langkah apa yang diambil oleh _orang itu_.

xxx

Meski pagi telah datang menyambut hujan salju tetap tidak mau berhenti bermaksud untuk membersihkan kesedihan yang ada dikota ini. Kediaman Murasakibara terus didatangi oleh kerabat, sanak keluarga, bahkan teman – teman dari sekolahnya untuk menghadiri pemakaman Murasakibara Atsushi. Isak tangis terdengar memilukan ditelinga siapa saja yang datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada pemain basket terkenal tersebut. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa cowok bertubuh kelewat tinggi yang hobinya hanya makan snack meninggalkan mereka diumur yang masih muda.

Tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti itu, Ryouta keluar sejenak untuk menghirup udara pagi. Hidung dan matanya merah karena terus menangis, meratapi kesedihan akibat kematian teman seperjuangannya. Ia sungguh masih belum mempercayai bahwa sosok Murasakibara Atsushi sudah tidak ada lagi disini. Disaat air matanya hampir menyusup keluar kembali, ia menyadari sebuah bayangan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, persis disamping tiang lampu. Diusap kedua matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas dan iris madunya sukses melebar ketika menyadari sosok bayangan itu. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, ia segera berlari kesana.

"Amacchi? Astaga! Apa yang Amacchi lakukan disini ssu?" tanya Ryouta panik. "Aduh, bahkan kepalamu sampai tertimbun salju seperti ini. Kenapa tidak masuk kedalam ssu?"

Ama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak bisa bersuara seolah tenggorokannya disumpal sesuatu. Ia menatap pemuda berparas tampan itu dengan matanya yang berkaca – kaca, siap menangis kapan saja. Karena tak tega, Ryouta memeluk erat gadis kecil itu, menenangkannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk kedalam ssu? Lebih hangat dan ada minna juga ssu."

Ama kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku... tak suka... dengan pemakaman..." ujarnya dengan suara yang cukup serak. Ryouta menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memanggil teman – temannya. Setelahnya ia menatap kembali pada gadis dalam dekapannya itu, bingung harus melakukan apa. Ah, seandainya saja mantan kapten mereka masih ada, mungkin ia bisa membujuk Ama untuk masuk kedalam. Ryouta bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh Ama meski gadis itu memakai jaket tebal dan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Derap langkah terdengar dan ia melihat teman – temannya datang. Satsuki langsung memeluk Ama begitu Ryouta melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oi, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di pemberhentian bus itu?" saran Daiki.

"Kurasa saran Aomine ada benarnya, nanodayo," setuju Shintarou. "Berada ditengah hujan salju ini justru akan memperparah keadaan. Takao, belikan sesuatu yang hangat di minimarket."

"Eh? Kenapa kau menyuruhku, Shin-chan?" tanya cowok bersurai hitam yang berdiri disamping Shintarou. "Lagipula, didekat sini ada minimarket?"

"Kalau tidak salah ada, meski agak jauh ssu," jawab Ryouta. "Aku akan pergi bersama Takaocchi kalau begitu."

Sementara Ryouta pergi bersama partner Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, sisanya pergi ketempat yang disarankan Daiki. Mereka membersihkan salju yang menumpuk dijaket tebal mereka. Berbeda dengan Ama yang hanya duduk diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanpa ada niat untuk membersihkan salju yang berada dipakaiannya. Daiki yang kebetulan berada disampingnya menghela nafas panjang sebelum membersihkan salju itu, cukup kasar hingga dibentak oleh Satsuki. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ternyata untuk Ryouta dan Kazunari membeli beberapa minuman hangat. Ia juga membelikan beberapa bungkus onigiri jika saja gadis mungil yang sedang meminum minuman hangatnya itu kelaparan.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau ada disini, chibi?" tanya Daiki pertama kali, memecahkan keheningan. "Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di Kyoto? Orangtuamu tahu kau ada disini?"

Ama membuka tas ranselnya karena merasa risih, diganggu oleh kedua teman berbulunya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Daiki. "Sejak tiga hari lalu. Tidak, mereka tidak tahu atau malah bersyukur karena aku sudah tidak ada disana," jawabnya pelan. Ia membiarkan Lucifer mengelus sayang lengan Daiki dan mengabaikan protes dari cowok bersurai biru gelap itu ketika kucing putihnya naik kepundaknya.

"Kenapa ssu? Bukankah Amacchi anak mereka?" tanya Ryouta, tak mengerti.

"Sejak awal mereka memang tak pernah menganggapku anak, Kise nii-san. Mereka mau mengadopsiku karena dibayar mahal oleh pemilik panti asuhan," ucap Ama lirih. "Aku hampir tak pernah dianggap ada oleh mereka jika saja Mikhail dan Lucifer tidak melakukan apa – apa. Nama pun juga tidak punya dan Murasakibara nii-san yang memberikannya padaku."

"Saat berada dipanti asuhan, apa kau tidak mendapatkan nama? Rasanya mustahil kau tidak punya nama sebelumnya nanodayo," sahut Shintarou yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan Ama.

"Amacchi akan bagaimana kedepannya ssu?" tanya Ryouta hati – hati.

"Kalau tidak bisa kembali keorangtua asuhmu, kenapa tidak kepanti asuhan saja?" saran Daiki.

Pertanyaan Daiki dijawab oleh desisan aneh yang keluar dari kedua kucing Ama, membuat semua orang disana terkejut. Mikhail yang berada dipangkuan Ama menunjukkan taringnya pada Daiki, seolah cowok bersurai itu adalah mangsanya. Ama menghela nafas dan mengelus sayang kepala Mikhail dan memanggil Lucifer yang berada dipangkuan Daiki untuk ketempatnya. "Gomennasai. Mereka sedikit sensitif jika ada yang mengatakan kata panti asuhan dari mulut orang lain," sesalnya. Ama kemudian mengambil kantung berisi ikan kering dan memberikannya pada teman berbulunya tersebut. "Aku berterima kasih pada saran Aomine nii-san, tapi sayang harus kutolak," lanjutnya. "Aku... tak suka berada dipanti asuhan."

"Lalu, kau akan bagaimana, hah?" tanya Daiki, antara ketus dan khawatir.

"Meskipun begitu, Ama-san pasti akan dikirim ke panti asuhan nanti jika dilihat oleh polisi," ucap Tetsuya yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kalau boleh tahu berapa umurmu?" tanya Kazunari penasaran, berjongkok didepan Ama dan mengelus kepala Mikhail. "Kurasa bukan seumuran SMA, kan?"

Ama tersenyum kagum mendengar tebakan dari cowok hitam berponi belah tengah didepannya. "Tahun ini umurku akan 15 tahun, kak..."

"Ah, ore Takao Kazunari," sahut Kazunari cepat diselingi cengiran khasnya. "Kau boleh kok memanggilku Kazunari onii-chan. Yoroshiku ne, Ama-chan."

"Hai, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Kazunari nii-san."

Pekikan tiba – tiba dari Satsuki membuat semua mata terarah padanya, termasuk kedua teman berbulu Ama. Ia segera menggenggam kedua tangan Ama. Wajahnya berseri dengan senyum hangat yang membuat Ama ikut tersenyum juga. "Bagaimana kalau Ama-chan tinggal sementara dirumahku? Jika memang orangtuamu tidak menginginkanmu kembali, kita bisa mencari panti asuhan yang nyaman untukmu. Dou?"

Ama menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Terima kasih tawarannya, Momoi nee-san," tolaknya halus. "Tapi, aku tak ingin merepotkan nee-san."

"Daijoubu da yo, Ama-chan," sahut Satsuki. "Lagipula, sejak dulu aku menginginkan adik perempuan yang manis seperti Ama-chan. Dai-chan juga nampaknya terlihat tidak masalah tuh."

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu, Satsuki?!" sembur Daiki. Meski kulitnya berwarna tan, Ama dapat melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi cowok bersurai biru gelap disampingnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Aomine nii-san?" tanya Ama polos yang membuat dengusan geli keluar dari teman – temannya. Bahkan Kazunari dan Ryouta menutup mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa. Ama yang melihat reaksi dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Ia hendak bertanya ketika Mikhail yang berada dipundak Kazunari tiba – tiba melompat dan pergi entah kemana. Spontan, Ama langsung berlari mengejar kucing hitamnya tersebut. Iris dwiwarnanya sedikit melebar melihat sosok Himuro Tatsuya dan seorang cowok tinggi bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam. Himuro Tatsuya mengelus lembut kepala kucing hitamnya yang mengelilingi kaki Tatsuya.

"Himuro nii-san..." bisik Ama. Tatsuya tersenyum, menggendong Mikhail dan menyerahkannya pada Ama.

"Kucingmu teman yang berharga, bukan?" ucap Tatsuya sembari menepuk lembut puncak kepala Ama. "Ama-chan akan repot sendiri loh kalau hilang tiba – tiba."

Ama menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" tanya sosok yang berada disamping Tatsuya. Iris merahnya menatap tajam pada Ama yang menatap balik dengan iris dwiwarnanya. "Siapa dia?"

"Taiga," hardik Tatsuya. "Ini Ama, temannya Atsushi. Ingat ketika dia pergi ke Kyoto untuk liburan? Ama-chan adalah pelayan ditempat penginapan mereka. Ama-chan, perkenalkan Kagami Taiga. "

Ama membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ama desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Ah, Himurocchi, Kagamicchi, kalian datang disaat yang tepat ssu," ujar Ryouta. Ia kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah. "Bantu kami meyakinkan Amacchi untuk tinggal sementara dirumah Momocchi!"

"Hah?! Kenapa harus kami, baka?" tanya Taiga tak mengerti.

Ryota segera menjelaskan, sedikit melebihkan dan berharap mendapat kesan dramatis yang memperoleh protesan dari Ama. Namun, protesan itu nampak tak dipedulikan dan Ryouta terus bercerita panjang lebar. Taiga hanya bisa diam karena tak tahu harus apa, sedangkan Tatsuya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Usai bercerita, iris hitam Tatsuya kini beralih pada iris dwiwarna Ama, membuat gadis cilik itu sedikit tegang. Nampak mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh cowok tampan didepannya, Ama hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan mendapat tepukan lembut dipuncak kepalanya oleh Tatsuya.

"Jika memang tidak merepotkan, mohon bantuannya, Momoi onee-san," ucap Ama mengalah yang langsung disambut oleh pelukan maut Satsuki.

xxx

"Nah, Ama-chan, ini kamarmu untuk sementara waktu," ucap Satsuki. "Kamarku persis didepan kamarmu. Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan atau butuh sesuatu, langsung katakan padaku saja."

Ama membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Maaf merepotkan dan terima kasih, Momoi onee-san."

""Satsuki onee-chan", da yo, Ama-chan," ralat Satsuki. Ama hanya terkekeh pelan sambil bergumam minta maaf. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur, ia segera beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Ama beserta kedua kucingnya yang sudah bergelung nyaman diatas kasur. Ama menutup pelan pintu kamarnya dan menatap ruangan yang merupakan kamar tamu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kedatangannya dikediaman Satsuki langsung disambut hangat oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia pikir akan ada sedikit konfilk karena putri semata wayang mereka membawa orang asing untuk tinggal bersama. Namun, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih.

 _Pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa jauh – jauh dari_ mereka, batin Ama dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Aroma manis yang entah darimana membuat kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat dan ia membiarkan alam bawah sadar menguasai dirinya.

Pagi datang menyambut semua makhluk hidup yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, menyapa mereka untuk segera bangun dan beraktifitas. Ama yang memang sejak dulu sudah terbiasa bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, membantu tuan rumah menyiapkan sarapan. Tentu awalnya ditolak halus karena Ama adalah tamu mereka, namun berkat desakan Ama ia akhirnya diperbolehkan membantu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Satsuki onee-chan," sapa Ama yang melihat Satsuki turun dari lantai dua.

"Ohayou Ama-chan," balas Satsuki. Sarapan yang khidmat dan tenang tercipta, membuat Ama merasa nyaman. Usai sarapan dan membantu merapikan peralatan makan, Satsuki mengajak Ama untuk pergi bersama melihat latihan basket disekolahnya. Sebelum berangkat, tak lupa Satsuki menyeret Daiki untuk pergi latihan. Meski tak seperti tahun lalu ketika Daiki masih enggan untuk ikut berlatih, setidaknya ia sudah mulai rajin datang latihan. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka, Touo Academy, Satsuki banyak bercerita mengenai kehebatan basket sekolahnya, mengabaikan komentar Daiki. Begitu pula dengan pertandingan – pertandingan seru yang terjadi tahun lalu. Ama sendiri mengakui bahwa ia tertarik melihatnya, terlebih pertandingan antar _Kiseki no Sedai._

Suara decitan sepatu dan bola yang dipantulkan kelantai segera menyambut mereka bertiga begitu sampai digedung olahraga. Iris dwiwarna Ama berkilat takjub melihat betapa semangatnya anggota klub basket berlatih mengingat masih liburan musim dingin. Daiki berjalan duluan untuk ganti baju setelah menyuruh Ama untuk tidak menganggu latihan mereka. Kekehan Satsuki terdengar yang mengundang tanya pada gadis bersurai hitam pendek tersebut.

"Ada apa, Satsuki onee-chan?" tanya Ama.

Satsuki hanya menggeleng, membuat Ama semakin tidak mengerti. Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka. Anggota yang sedang berlatih terpaksa berhenti dan langsung digantikan dengan teriakan heboh melihat sosok tersebut. Imayoshi Souichi, mantan kapten klub basket yang kini sudah duduk dibangku universitas datang kegedung olahraga sekolahnya dulu. Tiap salam dibalas dan digantikan dengan topik ringan sebelum mantan kapten tersebut menyuruh mereka untuk kembali berlatih. Tatapannya dibalik kacamata kini beralih pada manajer klub mereka, Satsuki dan Ama yang senantiasa berdiri disamping gadis tersebut. Seringai khasnya nampak semakin lebar yang entah kenapa membuat Ama merasa tidak nyaman. Namun, ia tetap bersikap biasa dan mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ho? Apa dia manajer baru, Momoi?" tanya Souichi penuh minat.

"Bukan. Dia hanya temanku yang kuajak untuk melihat latihan basket bersama," jawab Satsuki.

"Hajimemashite, Ama desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ucap Ama memperkenalkan diri.

"Imayoshi Souichi," balasnya. "Jadi, apa kau menaruh minat pada basket, Ama-chan?"

Ama mengangguk mantap. "Hai. Satsuki onee-chan mengatakan bahwa klub basket kalian kuat, aku jadi penasaran," jawabnya. "Lagipula, aku juga ingin melihat permainan basket Aomine nii-san."

Seringaian Souichi semakin melebar, terhibur akan komentar jujur yang dilontarkan oleh gadis kecil didepannya. Ia kemudian menawarkan untuk menemani Ama sementara Satsuki mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai manajer. Ama sendiri tidak keberatan dan terlihat ingin mendengar cerita dari sang mantan kapten klub basket Touo Academy. Mungkin karena kebiasaan yang sudah dibina sejak kecil, usai mendengarkan cerita mendebarkan dari Souichi, terutama pertandingan Touo Academy melawan Seirin, Ama menawarkan diri untuk membantu pekerjaan manajer. Keramahan bahkan sikap sopan, berkat latihan keras menjadi pelayan, ia mudah membaur dengan anggota basket lainnya. Latihan yang biasanya keras berubah sedikit menyenangkan berkat kehadiran gadis kecil mantan pelayan tersebut.

Semua itu tak lepas dari iris hitam yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gadis misterius bernama Ama. Meski, ia merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu, tetap saja instingnya berkata sebaliknya. Tentunya bukan disebabkan warna irisnya yang berbeda seperti mantan kapten basket terkenal, yang kini sudah berada didunia lain. Apapun itu, ia tak bisa menggambarkannya dengan jelas dan memutuskan untuk tetap waspada.

Ama bermain dengan kedua kucingnya sembari menunggu Satsuki yang masih harus mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan pelatih klub basket mereka. Iris dwiwarnanya menatap awas gedung olahraga yang kini hanya diisi oleh Daiki berlatih _shooting_ sendirian. Dirinya takjub melihat cowok berkulit tan tersebut dengan mudahnya memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Penasaran, ia pun menghampiri Daiki.

"Apa Chibi? Jangan menggangguku," ketus Daiki yang menyadari kehadiran Ama disampingnya.

"Aomine nii-san, bagaimana caranya kakak bisa jago bermain basket?" tanya Ama, iris dwiwarnanya berbinar penuh keingintahuan. "Aku mendengar cerita dari Imayoshi-san mengenai pertandingan kalian melawan Kuroko nii-san dan timnya. Sungguh luar biasa sampai aku sendiri heran, apakah kakak orang yang sama atau tidak."

Alis Daiki bertaut, merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan komentar yang rasanya mengejek dirinya tersebut. Tapi, melihat kepolosan yang terlukis diwajah mungil Ama, ia hanya bisa mendecak kesal sambil melemparkan asal bola jingga ditangannya, masuk dengan mulus. "Kalau kau penasaran, kenapa kau tidak coba melawanku?" tantangnya.

Ama mengerucutkan bibirnya, memantulkan bola basket ditangannya dengan asal. "Aku tidak tahu cara bermainnya," jawabnya jujur. "Lagipula, aku pasti akan langsung kalah meskipun tahu dasar permainannya."

Daiki menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan mengacak – acak surai hitam Ama dengan gemas. Tak lama kemudian, Satsuki datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan memutuskan untuk pulang, menyudahi hari melelahkan. Selama perjalanan, tak hentinya Ama meminta Daiki ataupun Satsuki untuk menceritakan pertandingan seru mereka. Tak lupa mengenai _Kiseki no Sedai_ , julukan mereka ketika masih SMP. Cerita mendebarkan yang menyentuh hati dan ikut membakar semangat siapa saja membuat Ama tertarik untuk mendalami olahraga basket. Satsuki pun menyarankan Ama untuk belajar pada ahlinya, yaitu Daiki untuk mengajarinya. Meskipun menolak mentah – mentah, pada akhirnya cowok bersurai biru gelap itu pun menyanggupinya.

Kebahagiaan sesaat itu nampaknya harus berakhir. Suara desisan mendadak yang dikeluarkan oleh Mikhail, yang berada dipelukan Ama, membuat ketiga orang itu terpaku. Ama mengikuti arah pandang teman berbulunya, sebelum iris menawan tersebut melebar. Ia yakin Daiki dan Satsuki sama terkejutnya melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Bangkai burung gagak mengotori jalanan yang tertutup salju, persis didepan rumah Daiki dan Satsuki.

Mikhail yang terus memberontak membuat Ama terpaksa melepaskan kucing hitamnya. Dengan pelan dan tanpa ada rasa takut, kucing hitam tersebut mendekati kubangan darah yang nampaknya tidak berasal dari satu bangkai saja. Ama mengikuti kucingnya tersebut dan segera menyesali ketika melihat sesuatu yang berada dipintu rumah kediaman Aomine.

 _"Selanjutnya dirimu, Sinsful."_

Tanpa sepengetahuan Daiki dan Satsuki yang panik akan pesan itu, seringaian terlukis dibibirnya.

xxx

 _Begitu banyak pilihan kudapan ringan yang menggiurkan indera pengecap, membuatnya sempat tidak fokus karena bingung harus memilih yang mana. Ia tentunya ingin yang lezat, paling lezat tentunya untuk dijadikan hadiah seseorang yang amat dikenal. Hanya satu masalahnya, temannya ini amat menyukai kudapan ringan, terlebih makanan manis dan ia takut jika tidak melebihi ekspektasi temannya. Ia memutar otaknya, berpikir keras akan menghadiahi apa pada temannya. Ia ingin yang spesial, sesuatu yang membuat temannya itu ikut bahagia seperti dirinya saat ini. Ah, dirinya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum tatkala mengingat malam mendebarkan itu. Pipinya merona dan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya, mencoba mengingat ulang kembali malam hangat itu._

 _Sebuah ide terpintas dalam benaknya. Mengapa tidak membuat sesuatu yang sederhana tapi berkesan saja, penuh akan perasaannya terhadap temannya tersebut. Puas akan keputusan yang ia pikirkan, ia pun segera mencari resep tersebut dan menyiapkan bahan – bahannya. Kali ini ia yakin akan kemampuannya dan pasti akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang hebat meskipun hanya kue kering. Sengaja ia buat berbagai macam bentuk yang kiranya akan disukai oleh temannya tersebut. Membayangkan wajah bahagia temannya semakin menarik sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas. Ah, ia sudah tak sabar untuk memberikan hadiah kecil ini pada temannya. Kue kering yang sudah matang, ia masukkan kedalam kotak kecil persegi kemudian dibungkus oleh kertas kado berwarna merah, warna kesukaannya._

 _"Dan selesai. Cantiknya. Aku akan langsung memberikan kepadanya besok. Kuharap ia menyukai kue kering buatanku."_

* * *

Ore Takao Kazunari : Aku Takao Kazunari

Dou : Bagaimana

Daijoubu da yo : Tenang saja

Baka : bodoh


	5. Chapter 5

Author : #menghela nafas panjang. Hah... rasanya umur bertambah 10 tahun begitu tahu chapter udah selesai dibuat dan diedit biar (semoga) nggak ada typo.

Ama : Tapi, mengesampingkan hal itu, bukankah ini hal yang menggembirakan, Author-san? Bisa update lebih cepat padahal lagi dilanda kesibukkan, bukan?

Author : #peluk Ama. Ama-chan, dari semua OC yang kupunya, kayaknya hanya dirimu yang mengerti aku. Betapa senangnya hati ini~

Ama : Terima kasih pujiannya, Author-san. Ah, kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan membalas review dari mina-sama.

Author : Oh, benar juga

untuk **Sayounara** **Watashi** : Yep, banzai bisa update fanfic ini lagi hehehe. Pertama: oh, silahkan. Fanfic ini emang sengaja kubuat untuk berteriak – teriak gaje, seperti Author ini #ditimpukin tomat. Kedua: Ayo ayo ditebak siapa yang ngawasin Ama-chan wkwkwk. Ketiga: Ada apa dengan rumah Aomine sudah kujelaskan cukup rinci dichapter ini. Kalo misalkan masih bingung, silahkan protes yak. Keempat: Eh, tapi bisa aja loh Sayounara-san si Takao jadi pelakunya wkwkwk. Soalnya, semua karakter bisa aja jadi tersangkanya. Kelima: Entah kenapa rasanya seneng berhasil bikin Sayounara-san bingung ama misterinya. Tapi tenang aja. Kalo Sayounara-san jeli, pasti bisa deh ketemu hint – hint siapa pelaku dari semua keganjilan ini. Ayo ditebak sebelum semuanya diincar oleh pelaku pembunuhan wkwkwk. Dan terima kasih semangatnya. Pokoknya tetap sabar menunggu lanjutan update fanfic ini yak~

Author : Terima kasih juga tak akan pernah berhenti Author ucapkan kepada silent reader yg masih mau menunggu kelanjutan fanfic bergenre horror, tragedi, dan misteri pertama dari Author ini. Segala protes maupun saran akan Author terima dengan senang hati dan lapang dada, yang tentunya bisa lewat kotak review ataupun PM. Pokoknya, tetap sabar menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini yak.

Ama : Kalau begitu, silahkan menikmati chapter ini, mina-sama.

* * *

 **A Punishment for Sinful Midnight  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Ada OC, OOC, banyak typo bertebaran dimana - mana, struktur kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dkk. Most important, DEATH of Chara.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujisaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah mereka saat ini berada, terperangkap dalam keheningan yang tak sengaja tercipta akan sebuah fakta yang selama ini mereka simpan sendiri. Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut bahkan kembali melanjutkan memakan makanan yang mereka pesan. Nafsu makan hilang beserta suara mereka sendiri. Mengabaikan suara hiruk pikuk didalam toko makanan cepat saji yang selalu menjadi tempat kumpul mereka dikala melepas rindu. Helaan nafas terdengar diikuti dengan tangan besar yang mulai merapikan kertas berisikan tulisan mengerikan dan foto – foto yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

"Baiklah. Jalan satu – satunya untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi lebih lanjut adalah menyerahkan barang bukti ini serta melaporkannya pada polisi setempat," ucap Shintarou membuka mulut. "Ah, tidak. Akan lebih bijaksana jika melaporkan pada polisi yang menyelidiki kasus Akashi dan Murasakibara."

"Kenapa ssu?" tanya Ryouta.

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Jika firasatku benar, pelaku psikopat ini sedang mengincar kita."

"Tapi, kenapa dia mengincar kita semua?" Ryouta kembali bertanya. "Bahkan Kurokocchi saja mendapatkan surat ancaman tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Kurokocchi juga anggota _Kiseki no Sedai._ "

"Kurasa mereka tahu sejak pertandingan Winter Cup lalu," ujar Daiki. "Pastinya banyak yang mencari tahu tentang mereka, tak terkecuali Tetsu, karena Seirin menjadi pemenangnya."

"Jangan lupakan punya Momoi juga," sahut Shintarou. "Hampir tak ada yang tahu jika Momoi termasuk _Kiseki no Sedai,_ tapi dia juga mendapatkan surat ancaman."

"Ano..." ucap Ama. Meskipun suaranya cukup pelan namun sanggup membuat kelima orang yang sedang murung itu menoleh pada gadis kecil bersurai hitam pendek tersebut. Ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaket hitamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Jika memang ingin menghubungi polisi, kurasa detektif ini dapat membantu. Ia memberiku kartu namanya."

Tetsuya yang kebetulan duduk diseberangnya mengambil kartu nama tersebut. Nama "Morita Adachi" tertera cukup besar diatas kartu nama tersebut beserta pekerjaan dan nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi tentunya.

"Morita-san adalah detektif yang menangani kasus Akashi nii-san dan Murasakibara nii-san," lanjut Ama.

"Kenapa dia memberimu kartu namanya, chibi?" tanya Daiki.

Tatapan dalam iris berbeda warna tersebut berubah sendu. "Aku... berada ditempat ketika Murasakibara nii-san menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya," jawab Ama pelan. Ia mengusap matanya sedikit kasar, berusaha menghilangkan jejak air mata yang mengancam akan turun. "Se-sebagai saksi, aku dimintai keterangan."

Iris hijau emerald Shintarou menajam. "Aku penasaran sejak bertemu denganmu dipemakaman Murasakibara. Kenapa kau ada di Akita waktu itu? Apalagi sampai menyaksikan kejadian sebenarnya."

"Ah, benar juga ssu. Kupikir karena Amacchi mendengar berita mengenai Murasakibaracchi," sahut Ryouta. "Jarak Kyoto dan Akita lumayan jauh, kan?"

"Sangat jauh, Kise-kun," ralat Tetsuya.

Kedua tangan Ama menggenggam erat celana denim hitam pendeknya dan menelan kasar ludahnya. Meski didalam toko terasa cukup hangat mengingat ini sudah musim dingin, ia justru merasa dingin sekali seperti diterpa salju. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya, berusaha mencari kata – kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai ke Akita. Tiba – tiba suara teriakan yang diikuti oleh jatuhnya sesuatu kelantai membuat perhatian _Kiseki no Sedai_ beralih pada suara tersebut. Begitu pula Ama yang melihat dengan binar penasaran. Ternyata hanya seorang pengunjung yang tak sengaja menumpahkan nampan makanannya kelantai. Shintarou kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Ama, menuntut jawaban dari gadis bersurai hitam pendek tersebut.

"Setelah kasus Akashi nii-san, tuan dan nyonya menutup penginapan mereka untuk sementara waktu. Aku yang sejak dulu tinggal dipenginapan tersebut tidak diizinkan ikut tuan dan nyonya untuk tinggal bersama. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku dan kucingku, aku harus bekerja," cerita Ama. "Kebetulan, ada yang menawariku pekerjaan ditoko kecilnya asalkan aku mau dikirim ke Akita."

"Ah, apa itu artinya aku salah menyuruhmu untuk tinggal ditempatku, Ama-chan?" tanya Satsuki hati – hati.

Ama menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Satsuki onee-chan," sergahnya. "Aku justru sangat berterima kasih pada onee-chan. Begitu tahu apa pekerjaan yang ditawarkan, Mikhail dan Lucifer langsung menyerang pemilik toko tersebut, membuatku diusir dari tempatnya."

"Memangnya apa pekerjaan yang ditawarkan padamu nanodayo?" Shintarou bertanya. "Bu-bukannya aku penasaran padamu nodayo."

Ama terkekeh pelan dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih baik Midorima nii-san tidak tahu," sahutnya lirih. Ia menatap satu per satu _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang saat ini duduk bersamanya, mengundangnya untuk makan bersama, bahkan memberikannya sebuah kenangan indah sejak dirinya dilahirkan. Senyum tulus terukir dibibirnya. Ama bangkit lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku sungguh berterima kasih sudah mau bersamaku bahkan memberiku tempat bernaung."

"Amacchi..."

Satsuki yang sudah tak kuat menampung air matanya segera memeluk tubuh Ama dan segera dibalas oleh gadis kecil tersebut. Suasana mencekam akibat masalah yang mereka hadapi hilang begitu saja tanpa bekas. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali memakan makanan mereka sambil bertukar sapa, berusaha menghilangkan masalah yang dihadapi. Tidak sepenuhnya melupakan karena menurut Shintarou, hal ini patut dilaporkan pada pihak berwajib, apalagi pada detektif yang menangani kasus kedua sahabat mereka. Jika memang seseorang mengincar nyawa _Kiseki no Sedai,_ masalah ini harus segera ditangani agar pelaku tak kembali merenggut nyawa. Sudah cukup ketakutan dan kesedihan yang dihasilkan oleh sang pelaku.

Atau begitulah yang mereka pikirkan sehingga bisa lepas dari rasa terror dan takut yang menghantui.

xxx

"Ternyata kau cepat paham juga, chibi," puji Daiki menyeringai. "Hebat juga untuk seorang cewek cilik sepertimu."

Ama ikut menyeringai senang karena mendapat pujian dari Daiki. Ia mengoper bola basket ditangannya pada Daiki yang berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah. "Ini juga berkat ajaran singkat dari Satsuki onee-chan," ujarnya. "Semalam, onee-chan mengajariku dasar – dasar basket sekaligus memperlihatkan video permainan Aomine nii-san. Sekarang, aku percaya kalau Aomine nii-san memang jago bermain basket."

Pipi Daiki sedikit merona mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Ama. Namun segera ditutupi dengan dirinya yang kembali melemparkan bola basket kepada gadis kecil didepannya. "Kalau begitu, mau tanding _one-on-one_ denganku?" tantangnya. "Meskipun kau baru belajar, aku tidak akan sungkan melawanmu."

Ama menjawab tantangan Daiki dengan langsung berlari kearahnya, yang merupakan kesalahan terbesar untuk pemula seperti dirinya. Meski begitu, Ama cukup lihai menghindari tangan Daiki yang berusaha merebut bola basket ditangannya. Tubuhnya bergerak secara alami mencari celah untuk lepas dari cengkaraman Daiki. Ama hampir saja membiarkan bolanya dicuri jika saja ia tidak segera mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah dan memutar tubuhnya, masuk kedalam wilayah yang dijaga Daiki. Bukan _ace_ sebagai julukannya jika Daiki tidak memprediksi gerakan Ama yang terbilang cukup gesit dan licin padahal gadis itu baru saja mempelajari teknik dasar semalam. Seringaian terlukis diwajah keduanya.

"Astaga, aku seperti sedang melawan si bodoh kuning itu," ucap Daiki bersemangat. Ia kembali mencoba merebut bola basket ditangan Ama dan berhasil. Tanpa mempedulikan lawannya seorang gadis, ia berputar dan memaksakan diri masuk untuk menerobos pertahanan Ama. Gerakannya yang lincah dan tajam penuh hentakan membuat Ama cukup kesulitan menahan Daiki. Kesalahan kecil diambil oleh Ama yang tak disadari oleh dirinya dan Daiki memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan bola jingga ditangannya, masuk dengan mulus kedalam ring.

"Kalau tahu kau memang punya potensi bermain basket, aku sudah menantangmu sejak kita kenal, chibi," ucap Daiki sambil mengelap keringat dikeningnya. "Gaya bermainmu hampir mirip dengan si Kise."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ama, mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang sedikit tak beraturan. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menanggapi. "Apa ini karena aku sempat melihat video kakak melawan Kise nii-san, ya? Ah, tapi waktu itu aku terlalu fokus pada permainan kakak. Terlihat mudah sekali padahal saat kucoba cukup susah dan melelahkan."

Semburat merah kembali terlihat dikedua pipi Daiki, membuat cowok itu sedikit salah tingkah. Ia masih belum terbiasa menghadapi komentar jujur yang dikeluarkan oleh Ama. Tapi, entah kenapa itu berhasil membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang. Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin mengingat ancaman yang ditulis didepan pintu rumahnya dua hari lalu menggunakan, yang ia yakini, darah dari hewan tak berdosa. Dengan berani dan tanpa ada rasa takut, pelaku kurang ajar itu mengancamnya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah korban selanjutnya. Tak hanya itu, pelaku tersebut juga ternyata membuntuti Satsuki, sahabat kecilnya, dan mengirimkan foto hasil selama mengikutinya. Jika memang pelaku itu tertangkap, satu pukulan telak diwajahnya tak akan membuat Daiki puas.

"Meow~" suara kucing terdengar dekat dan begitu Daiki tersadar dari lamunannya, ia hampir saja jatuh jika saja keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak bagus. Ama yang melihat raut kaget Daiki tertawa kemudian meletakkan Lucifer dipundaknya, mengabaikan Mikhail yang sedang mengelilingi kakinya memintanya untuk memberikan perhatian yang sama. Daiki menggerutu dalam diam dan gerutuannya bertambah ketika kucing hitam milik Ama mulai mengelilingi kakinya.

"Oh, Aomine nii-san hari ini tidak ada latihan?" tanya Ama.

"Bolos satu kali tidak akan membuat kemampuanku mendadak tumpul," tukas Daiki. Ia meraih ponsel birunya yang berada dikantung celananya, menyadari bahwa hari sudah cukup siang dan perutnya sudah berpesta ria. Kemudian ia mengambil jaket tebalnya yang tadi diletakkan diatas bangku panjang. "Oi chibi, ikut aku sebentar."

Alis Ama sedikit bertaut tapi tak bertanya ataupun protes dan mengikuti Daiki keluar dari lapangan basket. Ia berjalan sedikit dibelakang Daiki, salah satu kebiasaannya sebagai pelayan. Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi dan Ama sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia cukup suka berada dalam ketenangan seperti ini. Ditambah kedua kucingnya yang anehnya hari ini menurut, bergelung nyaman dipundak dan pelukan Ama. Mereka berdua sampai di Majiba, tempat yang ternyata cukup sering didatangi oleh Daiki maupun teman – teman _Kiseki no Sedai._ Daiki menyuruh Ama mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua karena saat ini sudah masuk jam makan siang dan lumayan ramai. Ia berhasil menemukan satu tepat disamping jendela dan menunggu Daiki. Dari tempatnya duduk ia dapat melihat kedua kucingnya diluar yang nampak sedang bermain, membuat senyum terlukis dibibir pucatnya.

"Aku pasti akan menganggapmu gila karena kau senyum – senyum sendiri, chibi," ejek Daiki. Ia memberikan Ama _cheese burger_ dan cokelat _milkshake_. Ama bergumam terima kasih dan mulai memakan bagiannya.

"Melihat kelucuan temanku yang sudah bersamaku sejak kecil tentu saja membuatku tersenyum, Aomine nii-san," sergah Ama. Ia menatap cukup lama kearah Daiki yang melahap dengan nikmati burger ditangannya. Berharap tidak memperoleh curiga dari cowok didepannya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ano, Aomine nii-san, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Iris biru yang sama dengan warna rambutnya menatap balik kearah Ama, memberikan tanda boleh untuk gadis itu melanjutkan. "Apa Aomine nii-san tahu dimana Midorima nii-san tinggal? Kudengar dari Satsuki onee-chan, Midorima nii-san juga tinggal dan sekolah di Tokyo."

"Untuk apa kau ketempat si kacamata itu?" Daiki balik bertanya.

Ama terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Daiki bisa melihat semburat tipis dikedua pipi Ama, mengingat kulit gadis itu begitu pucat, lebih pucat dibandingkan Tetsuya. "Hanya ingin membuktikan ucapan Satsuki onee-chan mengenai kehebatan Midorima nii-san," jawabnya sedikit malu. "Kalau hanya dari video saja rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya."

Daiki menelan burgernya cukup kasar dan meneguk colanya. Ia kemudian membuka bungkus burgernya yang ketiga. "Asal kau tahu Chibi, kemampuan kami memang tidak bisa dipercaya oleh orang normal. Maka dari itu, kami dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai,_ " tukasnya.

"Hum... kalau tidak salah, kemampuan Kise nii-san meniru gerakan lawan, Midorima nii-san bisa menembakkan tiga angka dengan tepat tanpa peduli berapa jauh jaraknya, Murasakibara nii-san punya _defence_ yang bagus dan sangat sulit ditembus, yah kuakui itu memang benar karena Murasakibara nii-san tinggi sekali," ucap Ama penuh minat.

"Kemudian, Kuroko nii-san itu pintar menggunakan _misdirection_ karena hawa keberadaannya tipis, Akashi nii-san selain pintar dan seorang kapten, punya kemampuan Emperor... Eye? Betulkan, Aomine nii-san?" tanyanya pada Daiki yang mendapat balasan berupa anggukan.

"Dan Aomine nii-san itu punya gerakan tubuh yang lincah dan cepat, mirip permainan basket di Amerika. Uh, apa namanya?"

" _Street basketball,_ " sahut Daiki. Ia menyeringai senang. "Kau tahu banyak ternyata, Chibi."

"Habis aku penasaran dan langsung saja kutanyakan pada Satsuki onee-chan," ucap Ama. "Ah, tapi kemampuan Satsuki onee-chan juga tidak kalah keren, menurutku. Bisa mengumpulkan berbagai informasi dan mengolahnya serta memprediksi pergerakan lawan. Mirip mata – mata yang ada difilm."

Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan memiliki saudara, terutama adik perempuan. Biasanya, ia paling tak suka mendengarkan jika gadis berbicara panjang lebar seperti tidak mau berhenti, termasuk Satsuki walaupun ia masih bisa menahannya. Tapi, mendengarkan kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Ama mampu membuatnya tidak merasa bosan. Memang dirinya tidak terlalu banyak menanggapi, jika pun menanggapi lebih kearah mengejek yang dibalas Ama dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pergi keluar dan mengajarkan Ama basket hari ini nampaknya sangat berhasil bagi Daiki untuk melupakan semua masalahnya. Gadis berumur 14 tahun tersebut mampu membuat kegundahan dan firasat buruk yang menimbun hilang dalam sekejap.

Atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Setelah makan siang yang hampir dihabiskan oleh mendengarkan berbagai macam cerita dari Ama, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang. Daiki membuka ponselnya dan menyadari sesuatu yang penting, yang sebenarnya sempat terlupakan karena kejadian tak menyenangkan. Karena penasaran hal penting apa sampai Daiki menyuruh Ama pulang duluan, gadis itu memaksa untuk ikut. Ternyata dirinya mampir ke sebuah toko buku membuat gadis itu semakin penasaran. Ama yang hampir tak pernah ke toko buku langsung pergi meninggalkan Daiki yang disambut dengan helaan nafas lega. Kenapa dirinya merasa lega, entahlah ia sendiri tidak tahu. Iris birunya segera bertatapan dengan majalah yang selalu dibelinya. Ah, ia yakin jika hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"Horikita... Mai... Photobook?" tanya Ama yang mendadak sudah berada disamping Daiki, berhasil membuat cowok itu tersentak kaget. "Aomine nii-san pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli photobook ini? Horikita Mai itu siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu polos, membuat Daiki sedikit tersinggung karena model kesayangannya tidak dikenal orang. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa ia memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya tak boleh diketahui anak kecil. Ia melebarkan majalah ditangannya, membiarkan Ama melihatnya sendiri. Ama memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, terlihat tak terkesan sama sekali begitu tahu apa isi dari majalah tersebut. Akan tetapi, iris berbeda warnanya bersinar jahil dan ia menatap dalam iris biru tua Daiki. "Cantik. Baru kali ini aku melihat wanita secantik ini selain Satsuki onee-chan," komentarnya.

"Benarkan? Kurasa cuma kau yang mengerti kecantikan Mai-chan, Chibi," sahut Daiki bersemangat. Jika tahu akan begini jadinya, mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus menonton dan mengikuti acara Oha-Asa agar setiap hari menjadi hari keberuntungannya.

Malamnya, Daiki datang kerumah Satsuki karena kebetulan kedua orangtua mereka sedang pergi, meninggalkan mereka bertiga dirumah. Beruntung makan malam telah disiapkan dan hanya perlu dihangatkan kembali. Jika Satsuki harus memasak, Daiki akan segera mengajak Ama kabur, karena gadis itu belum tahu kemampuan memasak Satsuki seperti apa. Ketika Ama menceritakan harinya bersama Daiki, termasuk model favoritnya, cowok itu harus menerima luapan kemarahan Satsuki.

"DAI-CHAN NO BAKA!" seru Satsuki tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan tetangga. Daiki yang sejak tadi sudah pucat berubah semakin pucat tatkala Satsuki mulai melemparkan barang, yang untungnya, tidak terbuat dari kaca maupun benda mudah pecah. Ama buru – buru menahan Satsuki untuk tenang dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut memiliki tenaga yang sepertinya setara dengan cowok.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengotori kepolosan Ama-chan, hah?! Aduh kenapa semakin hari kau semakin _AHO_ saja sih?! Kenapa pula kau memperlihatkan majalah laknat itu pada anak kecil?!" teriak Satsuki.

"Hei! Dia sendiri yang bertanya!" elak Daiki. "Aku hanya memberitahukannya karena dia tidak tahu sia- Uwaa! Oi, Satsuki! Kau ingin membunuhku ya?!"

"Satsuki onee-chan! Kumohon tenanglah!" seru Ama, ikut frustasi melihat pertengkaran adu mulut antara Satsuki dan Daiki.

Malam itu terjadi kegaduhan heboh sampai membuat tetangga harus datang untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka bertiga.

xxx

Iris dwiwarna Ama bergantian menatap kanan kirinya dan kertas yang ada ditangannya. Mikhail mengeong bosan dipundaknya sementara Lucifer duduk disamping kaki majikannya, menunggu Ama untuk kembali berjalan. Dirasa mengerti akan arah yang tertera dikertas, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Shuutoku High School. Ketika dirinya berkata ingin mengunjungi Shintarou, ia dihujani oleh pertanyaan yang berhasil dijawab dengan baik tanpa mengundang rasa curiga. Awalnya Satsuki ingin menemani Ama pergi, berhubung Daiki tidak mau ikut apalagi bertemu dengan teman mantan timnya tersebut. Akan tetapi, mengingat pekerjaan dirinya sebagai manajer ia tak bisa sembarangan pergi begitu saja tanpa izin. Disinilah Ama berada, dikota yang meski masih berada di Tokyo, sendirian mencari – cari tempat tujuannya. Ah, tidak sendirian melainkan bersama kedua temannya yang sejak kecil selalu bersama.

Setelah memakan waktu cukup lama dan sedikit tersesat, akhirnya Ama berhasil sampai di sekolah yang menyandang julukan "Raja dari Timur" tersebut. Namun nampaknya, belum selesai disitu saja perjuangan Ama untuk bertemu dengan Midorima Shintarou. Selain memang memiliki julukan yang hebat, terutama klub basketnya, Shuutoku High School cukup luas dan yang pasti sanggup membuat orang luar tersesat. Oleh karena itu, ia bertanya kepada beberapa siswa maupun siswi jalan menuju gedung olahraga. Pada akhirnya ada seorang siswi yang terkagum akan kecantikan warna manik Ama, ia pun mengantarkannya sampai gedung olahraga. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan pada siswi tersebut, Ama mengintip kedalam gedung dan melihat pertandingan kecil yang sedang berlangsung. Tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan melihat permainan _shooter_ nomor satu di Jepang, ia masuk kedalam. Takjub langsung memenuhi dirinya ketika melihat tembakan andalan milik Midorima Shintarou. Bersamaan dengan masuknya bola kedalam ring suara peluit bergema didalam ruangan yang menandakan pertandingan kecil itu sudah selesai.

"Ama-chan!" panggil seseorang.

Ama segera menoleh dan mendapati Kazunari yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Wajah cowok bersurai hitam itu penuh dengan keringat mengingat ia baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan. Ama membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Ohisashiburi desu, Kazunari nii-san," sapanya sopan.

"Ada apa datang kesini? Kau sendirian?"

"Hai. Aku datang untuk melihat Midorima nii-san dan tentu saja Kazunari nii-san," jawabnya terkekeh. "Tapi, kalau sekarang menganggu latihan kakak, aku akan menunggu diluar."

Kazunari mengacak gemas surai hitam pendek Ama. "Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula diluar dingin, kan? Kau bisa masuk angin nanti."

"Kenapa kau ada disini nanodayo?" tuntut Shintarou yang menyadari kehadiran Ama.

"Tentu saja ingin bertemu dengan Midorima nii-san," jawab Ama semangat. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, malu ketika mengakui alasan sebenarnya ia datang ketempat Shintarou bersekolah. "Sebenarnya, ingin melihat kemampuan Midorima nii-san dari dekat. Aku penasaran sekali, bagaimana caranya kakak bisa mahir menembak _three point_."

Komentar polos yang diberikan Ama sanggup membuat Kazunari dan Shintarou terperangah tak percaya. Jarang sekali mendapatkan komentar polos dan jujur dari seorang remaja berumur 14 tahun saat ini. Mungkin itu bisa saja jika mengingat Ama nyaris tak pernah berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Ia hanya tahu hal tersebut dari pengunjung yang datang dan mau dilayani oleh Ama. Kazunari sudah dengar cerita singkat dari Shintarou keesokan harinya setelah pemakamakan Atsushi.

Shintarou mendengus pelan dan berjalan mendahului untuk melanjutkan latihan menembaknya yang tertunda. "Jangan ganggu konsentrasiku nanodayo," ucapnya sebelum pergi ketempat keranjang penuh bola basket berada.

Kazunari terkekeh pelan. "Oh iya, Ama-chan bisa main basket? Kalau kau datang karena penasana kemampuan Shin-chan, pasti kau mengerti olahraga ini, kan?" tanyanya.

"Hai. Aku langsung ingin mencoba bermain bakset karena Aomine nii-san hebat sekali," jawab Ama. "Tentu saja Kazunari nii-san dan Shintarou nii-san tidak kalah hebat. Aku lihat permainan kakak saat Winter Cup melawan Rakuzan. Hebat sekali!"

Raut wajah Kazunari berubah suram jika mengingat pertandingan tersebut. Namun, karena tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan hanya karena kalah, ia pun kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Selain itu, ia sudah berjanji untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi, meski lawan yang ingin ia kalahkan sudah tak ada. Karena latihan hari ini sudah selesai, Kazunari mengajak Ama untuk menemaninya berlatih sekaligus melihat kemampuan gadis tersebut.

"Tolong pelan – pelan, ya, Kazunari nii-san," ucap Ama. "Aku masih pemula."

"Aku tidak janji loh, Ama-chan," sahut Kazunari.

Kenyataannya, mereka berdua sama – sama bersemangat untuk mengalahkan lawannya. Meski tidak terlihat kuat seperti Daiki, Kazunari bukanlah lawan tanding yang bisa diremehkan dan Ama mengakui hal tersebut. Ama yang masih pemula terpaksa harus menerima kekalahannya oleh Takao Kazunari. Tentu hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat dirinya merasa rendah hati, justru sebaliknya, ia semakin tertarik untuk berlatih lebih keras. Meneguk rakus minuman yang diberikan Kazunari, Ama memperhatikan Shintarou yang masih berlatih tembakannya. Kemampuan cowok berkacamata itu memang hebat. Jika ia tidak salah ingat, Shintarou pernah menembakkan point dari bawah ring-nya sendiri dan masuk dengan mulus kedalam ring lawan. Sungguh jarak yang tidak masuk akal secara logika serta menakutkan.

"Ano, aku boleh tanya sesuatu, Kazunari nii-san?" tanya Ama pada Kazunari yang ikut berlatih menembak. Kazunari mengangguk pelan dan menyuruh Ama melanjutkan. "Aku selalu penasaran dan rasanya tidak sopan karena mungkin terlalu pribadi. Apa kakak tahu kenapa Midorima nii-san hari ini membawa boneka beruang pink?"

Hening tercipta sebelum diganti dengan pelik tawa dari Kazunari. Shintarou mendelik tajam pada partnernya tersebut sebelum membuang muka, mencoba untuk mengacuhkan kehadiran Ama dan Kazunari.

"Astaga, Ama-chan. Kau lebih menarik daripada yang diceritakan Shin-chan," ujar Kazunari ditengah tawanya. "Rasanya jadi ingin kujadikan adikku. Biar kuberitahu hal menarik tentang Shin-chan."

"Oi, jangan katakan hal - hal yang aneh, Bakao!" sembur Shintarou.

"Ama-chan tahu acara Oha-Asa?" tanya Kazunari yang langsung dibalas anggukan Ama. "Nah, Shin-chan itu terobsesi pada Oha-Asa. Benda aneh yang selalu dibawa itu adalah benda keberuntungannya."

"Aku tidak terobsesi nodayo," sergah Shintarou. "Aku hanya mengikuti takdirku, berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan membuatnya sempurna."

Ama terkagum mendengar alasan Shintarou, sama sekali tak menyangkanya. Suara nyaring kucing terdengar yang berasal dari luar gedung olahraga, Mikhail dan Lucifer segera masuk kedalam. Selama ini Ama tak pernah menyadarinya. Akan tetapi, melihat Lucifer yang berusaha mendekati Shintarou ia melihat keanehan pada cowok berkacamata itu. Sebelum bertanya apa ada yang salah pada Shintarou, Kazunari segera mengumumkan hal yang sepertinya tak boleh diceritakan pada orang lain.

"Oh iya, selain tsundere Shin-chan itu takut loh dengan kucing."

"Aku tidak takut pada kucing nanodayo!" tukas Shintarou.

"Padahal, kucing itu hewan imut dan menggemaskan," sahut Ama.

xxx

Dengusan yang diikuti oleh uap putih keluar dari mulut Daiki, menatap tajam sekaligus waspada akan sekelilingnya. Gedung olahraga sekolahnya malam ini terlihat menakutkan ditambah dirinya memang lumayan takut akan kehadiran makhluk halus. Namun, mengingat manusia kurang ajar yang dengan berani menantang dirinya, rasa takut itu berubah menjadi amarah. Ia membuka pintu ganda didepannya yang anehnya tidak terkunci malam ini. Bisa ia rasakan betapa dinginnya suhu ruangan didalam gedung. Suara gesekan bola dengan jaring ring menggema diikuti dengan pantulan bola dilantai. Bulu halusnya seketika meremang dan tanpa disadari seringaian buas terlukis dibibirnya. Benar saja, sudah ada seseorang yang tengah memungut bola basket didekat ring.

Sosok itu tidaklah tinggi namun tidak juga pendek. Pakaiannya serba hitam dan ketika berbalik wajahnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh tudung jaketnya. Satu hal yang pasti, Daiki dapat melihat seringai kejam dari sosok itu.

"Kaukah yang membunuh kedua temanku dan menguntit kami selama ini, hah?!" tanya Daiki berang.

Sosok itu bungkam, diam menatap Daiki dari kegelapan. Daiki tentu saja semakin berang dan tanpa perlu dikomando, mengandalkan insting serta emosi yang sudah meluap, ia maju kearah sosok itu. Pukulan ia layangkan, menargetkan pada wajah sosok itu agar tudung sialan yang menutupi wajahnya tersingkap. Seperti sudah diprediksi sebelumnya, sosok itu menghindar dan membalas pukulan Daiki cukup kuat hingga cowok bersurai biru tua tersebut terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah. Terjadi baku hantam diantara mereka berdua yang keduanya sama – sama tak ingin kalah.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari sosok misterius lain dipojok gedung olahraga, menyaksikan perkelahian tersebut, mendekat perlahan dengan batang kayu ditangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa, hah?!" seru Daiki disela perkelahian. "Apa salah mereka sampai kau membunuhnya?!" Ia melayangkan kakinya dan ditangkis dengan sempurna oleh sosok didepannya. Umpatan keluar tatkala semua serangan berhasil ditangkis dan dibalas. Namun, bukan Daiki namanya jika ia menyerah saat ini. Ia tak akan menyerah, meski harus membuat sosok itu babak belur atau pun pingsan. Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban dari kematian mantan temannya. Persetan jika mereka pernah berselisih akan kemampuan yang berkembang pesat tanpa bisa dihentikan. Mereka hanyalah remaja yang tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi keajaiban yang dianugerahkan. Mereka, terutama Seijuurou dan Atsushi, bukanlah manusia yang layak dibunuh hanya karena masalah seperti itu.

Saat itulah semuanya terjadi seperti film yang diperlambat oleh tangan Sang Penguasa.

Daiki meraih jaket sosok itu, menariknya mendekat dan melayangkan pukulannya. Ia menyeringai senang lantaran berhasil memukul sosok itu, membuat luka yang pastinya akan lebam esok harinya. Namun, detik berikutnya seringaian itu menghilang digantikan dengan raut tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan yang baru keluar dari habitatnya.

"Ka- kau..."

Pada waktu yang sama sosok pelaku pembunuhan kedua temannya terungkap, suara pukulan menggema di gedung olahraga. Tubuh Daiki ambruk dan mengotori lantai kayu tersebut dengan genangan cairan merah.

xxx

 _Irisnya menyalang tajam pada sosok didepannya yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sosok didepannya saat ini, kecuali Tuhan tentunya. Dari semua rencana yang sudah ia susun, ia tak menyangka jika akan dibantu oleh sosok itu. Padahal selama ini tak pernah ada tanda bahwa sosok itu akan membantunya melaksanakan rencananya tersebut. Mengabaikan tubuh besar yang tak berdaya dilantai dingin, sosok itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Lolongan kucing samar terdengar dari luar gedung tempat dirinya berdiri saat ini._

 _Ia berjongkok, menatap akan wajah tampan cowok penyandang gelar_ ace _di dunia basket. "Kau yang memilih mati dengan cara seperti ini. Padahal, aku berniat memberikanmu kematian yang lembut dan cepat tanpa harus mendengarkan teriakanmu," ucapnya. Dirogoh saku jaket hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah_ cutter _. Mengabaikan tangannya yang anehnya gemetar, mata pisau_ cutter _tangannya berjalan halus diatas kulit cowok tersebut. Cairan merah yang ia sukai keluar perlahan._

 _"Tapi, sekali lagi. Ini adalah pilihanmu,_ Sinful. _"_

* * *

Dai-chan no baka : Dai-chan bodoh

Aho : Bodoh (kasarnya: tolol)


	6. Chapter 6

Author : #guling guling guling guling guling guling guling

Ama : Author-san sedang apa? Lagi jadi tong yang digelindingin dari bukit ya?

Author : Hmmm... mungkin saja. Habis aku merasa sepi~ bosan~ tak ada kerjaan~ Daripada hanya bengong tak jelas dikamar, kucoba melanjutkan chapter baru dan selesailah chapter ini. Maunya langsung kasih 2 chapter mumpung udah masuk klimaks dan aku yakin udah pada tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi ternyata 1 chapter lagi masih dalam perbaikan.

Ama : #mangguk - mangguk. Tapi, katanya Real Life lagi sibuk banget dan nggak stabil? Masalah itu udah selesai?

Author : Dibilang selesai tidak dibilang belum selesai juga tidak #bingung. Udah ah, daripada malah aku curhat sama kamu, Ama-chan, mending langsung aja deh kita skip Author Note kali ini. Oh iya, yg udah tahu siapa pelakunya sst yak. Biar yg lain pada bingung sekaligus coba cari siapa yg tega membunuh Kisedai.

Ama : Silahkan yang ingin memprotes atau memberi saran atau komentar silahkan ditulis di kotak review atau PM ya mina-sama

Author/Ama : Kalau begitu, silahkan dinikmati~

* * *

 **A Ritual for Twelve Zodiac Signs  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Ada OC, OOC, banyak typo bertebaran dimana - mana, struktur kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dkk. Most important, DEATH of Chara.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujisaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh, kenapa pagi ini dingin sekali," gerutu Satsuki sembari merapatkan jaket tebal merah mudanya. Uap putih terus mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Jika saja ia memiliki pemikiran yang malas dengan sahabat kecilnya, mungkin ia akan tetap bergelung nyaman dibawah selimutnya. Namun, karena tugasnya sebagai manajer dan tetap harus masuk sekolah ia tak bisa bermalas – malasan. Manik magentanya melirik kearah Ama yang memeluk penuh kasih sayang pada kucing hitamnya. "Ama-chan tidak kedinginan? Padahal kau tidak perlu mengantarku."

Ama mengulum senyum. "Tidak, aku tidak kedinginan karena Mikhail cukup hangat. Lagipula, aku ingin membantu tugas Satsuki onee-chan sebagai manajer. Berdua akan lebih cepat, bukan?"

"Aih, rasanya Ama-chan benar – benar seperti adikku saja," sahut Satsuki yang langsung menghadiahi Ama dengan pelukan. "Tapi, ngomong – ngomong, Dai-chan pergi kemana ya? Dia tidak ada dirumah."

"Apa mungkin sudah berangkat lebih dulu untuk latihan pagi?" tebak Ama. "Meskipun Aomine nii-san malas, kurasa hanya basket yang membuatnya bersemangat."

"Kurasa ada benarnya juga," ucap Satsuki menyetujui. "Sejak dikalahkan oleh Tetsu-kun, ia jadi seperti kembali kedirinya yang dulu."

Gedung sekolah Too Academy sudah didepan mata, namun terlihat sekali keributan yang nampak aneh di pagi hari. Ama dan Satsuki hanya saling bertukar pandang kemudian mengikuti sumber keributan tersebut berasal yang mengarahkan mereka pada gedung olahraga. Walaupun terhitung masih sangat pagi dan belum waktunya untuk siswa datang ke sekolah, gedung olahraga terlihat cukup ramai. Banyak siswa maupun siswi mengerubungi pintu gedung yang terhalang oleh beberapa guru. Dilanda penasaran, mereka berdua segera mendekati gedung olahraga. Belum sempat mereka berdua masuk, lengan Satsuki dicekal oleh Wakamatsu Kousuke dan menarik gadis bersurai merah muda itu menjauh.

"A-ada apa, Wakamatsu-san?" tanya Satsuki.

"Sebaiknya, kau tidak perlu masuk kedalam," jawab Kousuke dengan sedikit memerintah. Ada hal ganjil terjadi disini dan Satsuki tahu hal itu, sesuatu tak menyenangkan telah terjadi. Ia menepis pelan tangan Kousuke dan berlari menerobos kerumunan siswa siswi didepan, memaksa masuk kedalam gedung olahraga. Ia sendiri heran darimana mendapatkan tenaga seperti itu. Begitu lepas dari cengkaraman guru yang menjaga, bisa dirasakan jika darah didalam tubuhnya membeku. Pikirannya mendadak putih, kosong tak berisi apa – apa. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas bagaikan jeli dan membiarkan gravitasi menguasainya, begitu pula dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tenggorokannya yang tercekat oleh isak tangis, keluar tanpa dikomando, menggema dalam gedung olahraga yang sudah dipenuhi oleh aroma anyir.

"DAI-CHAN!"

Sosok Aomine Daiki tergantung tak bernyawa diring basket. Tubuhnya yang kekar penuh dengan luka iris dan darah kering, mengabaikan bahwa dirinya tidak memakai pakaian dan hanya memakai celana jeans. Namun, dibalik semua itu, sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada sang _ace._

Kedua kakinya berenang bebas diatas kubangan darahnya sendiri.

xxx

Semua ini sudah tak bisa dibiarkan jika mereka masih ingin hidup dengan tenang tanpa perlu ditakuti oleh bayang – bayang pembunuh psikopat, begitulah menurut Shintarou. Bersama dengan Kazunari dan Ama yang menawarkan diri untuk menemani, mereka bertiga datang ke sebuah kafe kecil untuk bertemu dengan Morita Adachi. Shintarou berniat menceritakan masalah penguntit yang kemungkinan pelaku dari pembunuhan teman – temannya. Morita Adachi telah datang terlebih dahulu, menikmati sebuah kopi hangat.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang? Silahkan duduk," ucapnya begitu menyadari Ama, Kazunari, dan Shintarou. Seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Setelah memesan, pelayan tersebut pergi. Adachi menyesap kopi hitamnya kemudian menatap mereka bertiga. Tatapannya jatuh pada Ama yang menundukkan kepalanya sejak tadi.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian memanggilku? Jika kalian ingin bertanya mengenai kasus teman – teman kalian, aku tak bisa menceritakan banyak," ucap Adachi pelan.

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kami tahu hal itu, Morita-san. Kami datang kesini untuk membicarakan hal ini," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan foto – foto dirinya dan teman – temannya yang diambil secara diam – diam. Tak lupa juga dengan surat ancaman yang baru sore ini Shintarou terima. Baik Adachi maupun Kazunari cukup terkejut ketika tahu bahwa pelaku pembunuhan itu mengikuti dan mengawasi gerak – gerik _Kiseki no Sedai._

"Kenapa kau tidak segera memberitahu polisi?" tanya Adachi geram.

"Benar Shin-chan. Kalau misalkan stalker ini adalah pelakunya bagaimana?" sambung Kazunari khawatir.

"Sebelumnya, saya meminta maaf karena tidak langsung melaporkannya pada polisi. Saya berpikir, bisa saja ini hanya ancaman dan penguntitan biasa karena kami pernah mengalaminya," sahut Shintarou menyesal. "Tapi, ternyata masalah ini lebih serius dari yang kami kira. Saya mohon maaf."

Adachi mengamati foto yang dibawa oleh Shintarou. Selain foto dirinya, ada juga foto yang memperlihatkan Daiki, Ryouta, Satsuki dan Tetsuya. Memang tidak banyak, tapi cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka diikuti. Ditambah dengan surat ancaman yang ditujukan kepada mereka berlima, membuktikan bahwa pelaku tersebut memang mengincar _Kiseki no Sedai._ Adachi memperhatikan satu per satu surat ancaman yang ditulis menggunakan krayon merah dengan tulisan seperti cakar ayam. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang menarik perhatiannya karena berbeda dengan surat ancaman lainnya.

"Kenapa hanya surat ini yang bertuliskan, " _Ritual akan segera dilaksanakan_ "?" tanya Adachi. "Kepada siapa surat ini ditujukan?"

"Ah, itu surat yang kutemukan di loker sepatu sore ini," jawab Shintarou.

Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan sehingga Adachi harus memendam rasa penasarannya terlebih dulu. Tepat ketika pelayan itu pergi, ia menatap lurus kearah manik hijau emerald Shintarou. "Apa kalian tahu siapa yang kiranya ingin mencelakai kalian? Menyimpan dendam pada _Kiseki no Sedai_?"

"Kurasa ada banyak," jawab Kazunari. "Mereka yang tak terima dikalahkan oleh _Kiseki no Sedai_ , setidaknya pasti menyimpan kekesalan ataupun dendam."

Shintarou menghela nafas panjang. Iris hijau emeraldnya sejenak berubah sendu sebelum kembali seperti semula, tajam dan penuh perhitungan. "Terutama ketika kami masih SMP. Pertandingan resmi berubah menjadi permainan anak kecil, bertaruh siapa yang paling banyak mencetak angka. Saya tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tetapi kemampuan kami saat itu sedang berkembang pesat, membuat kami dengan mudah mengalahkan lawan."

Adachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku, memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada. Kepolisian Tokyo akan sangat disibukkan jika harus memeriksa semua orang yang pernah dikalahkan oleh _Kiseki no Sedai._ Namun, berita baiknya, jalan untuk mengungkap siapa psikopat gila yang mengincar nyawa murid SMA mulai terlihat. Karena hari sudah malam, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pembicaraan ini dan membawa barang bukti untuk dianalisa lebih lanjut. Sebelum mereka bertiga benar – benar pergi, Adachi memanggil Ama yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan tempat baru untuk tinggal?" tanyanya lembut.

Ama menyunggingkan senyum. "Hai. Untuk sementara waktu, saya tinggal di kediaman Momoi Satsuki."

"Begitu. Ya sudah, hati – hati dijalan ya," ucap Adachi dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Momoi nodayo?" tanya Shintarou.

Ama menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sudah empat hari ini, sejak pemakaman Aomine nii-san, Satsuki onee-chan tidak mau keluar kamar," jawabnya lirih. "Aku khawatir pada Satsuki onee-chan."

"Sahabat kecilnya baru saja dibunuh oleh psikopat gila, kurasa wajar jika dia mengurung diri," sahut Kazunari. "Oh iya, Ama-chan baik – baik saja pulang sendiri? Apa perlu kuantar sampai rumah?"

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu, Kazunari nii-san," tolaknya halus. Ia kemudian mengarah pada dua kucingnya yang sedang berguling digang sempit sebelah kafe. "Mikhail dan Lucifer bisa menjagaku."

"Jangan mampir kemana – mana nodayo," titah Shintarou. "Ayo pulang, Takao."

Ama melambaikan tangannya dan tak bergerak sampai kedua cowok tersebut hilang dalam pandangannya. Ia mengelus pipi kirinya yang entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi terasa sakit. Untunglah tidak sampai lebam dan luka disudut bibirnya tidak terlalu kelihatan. Ia kemudian mengajak kedua kucingnya untuk pulang.

xxx

Satsuki sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Matanya merah karena terus menangis, tenggorokannya serak, dan kepalanya pening seperti ada yang memukulinya dengan palu. Penghangat ruangan yang selalu dinyalakan tak mampu menghangatkan tubuh dan hatinya yang sudah membeku. Jika ia berpikir egois, kenapa harus Daiki, sahabat kecilnya, yang harus pergi terlebih dahulu. Kenapa bukan Shintarou, atau Ryouta, atau Tetsuya dulu saja yang menjadi incaran psikopat gila itu. Kenapa harus Aomine Daiki. Apa salah cowok penyuka basket itu. Memang, cowok bersurai biru tua itu pemalas, arogan, seenaknya, dan parahnya lagi mesum. Mengabaikan mesumnya, dibalik semua kearoganan dan sikap seenaknya itu, Daiki adalah orang yang paling peduli terhadap temannya, terhadap dirinya.

Tapi, kenapa harus Aomine Daiki.

Hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang terus berdengung dalam benaknya, mematikan seluruh sistem sarafnya dan mengunci dirinya sendiri dari dunia luar. Air matanya yang ia kira sudah kering dan habis kembali keluar tatkala mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Aomine Daiki. Meski sudah lima hari sejak pemakaman sahabatnya berlangsung, ia terus saja mengurung diri dikamar. Kedua orangtuanya bahkan Ama sampai mengkhawatirkan dirinya karena tak kunjung keluar. Bisikan kecil dihatinya mengatakan untuk bangkit dan jangan membiarkan Daiki sedih di dunia sana melihat ia menyakiti diri sendiri. Tentunya ia sudah berusaha untuk bersikap tegar sampai bertekad untuk menangkap psikopat gila yang masih mengincar mereka. Nyatanya, ia tak sanggup. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kematian sahabat tersayangnya.

Ketukan halus dipintu kamarnya terdengar, membuat Satsuki menoleh sejenak namun kembali tak dipedulikan seperti biasa. Ia menarik selimut pink pastelnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, menutupi dunianya dari dunia luar yang sudah dengan tega merebut Daiki dari sisinya.

"Ano, Satsuki onee-chan..." suara Ama terdengar dari balik pintu diikuti dengan sesuatu yang diletakkan diatas lantai. "Aku akan keluar sebentar karena bibi menyuruhku untuk pergi belanja. Makanan onee-chan sudah kuletakkan didepan pintu."

Hening.

"Satsuki onee-chan... makanlah walaupun hanya sesuap," Ama kembali berbicara, lebih lembut dan nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku mengkhawatirkan onee-chan."

Setelah itu, langkah kaki terdengar yang menandakan Ama pergi dari kamar Satsuki. Tak lama kemudian suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup terdengar. Satsuki menengadahkan kepalanya ke jendela dan melihat Ama bersama kedua kucingnya pergi keluar. Ia lalu menyibak pelan selimut tebalnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sebuah nampan berisikan makanan lezat terpantul dalam iris magentanya. Aroma lezatnya membunyikan suara perutnya yang tak pernah ia isi lima hari ini. Disamping nampan makanan terdapat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan catatan kecil diatasnya. Karena penasaran, Satsuki pun membukanya. Air mata kembali merembes keluar, membuat jalan dikedua pipinya.

Cokelat, sekotak permen, gantungan kunci berbentuk anjing Siberian Husky, beberapa _origami_ dengan bentuk bunga mawar dan burung bangau, serta secarik kertas. Satsuki membuka kertas itu, membacanya dengan susah payah karena pandangannya yang kabur akibat air mata.

 _"Meski tak seberapa, kuharap Satsuki onee-chan senang. Cokelat itu dibelikan oleh Kise nii-san, permen itu dari Kuroko nii-san, katanya sangat enak dan terkenal. Lalu, gantungan kunci itu dari Midorima nii-san, katanya itu benda keberuntungan Satsuki onee-chan hari ini._ Origami _itu dariku. Memang tidak sebagus dan semahal hadiah dari Kise nii-san, Kuroko nii-san, dan Midorima nii-san, tapi kuharap onee-chan senang dan cepat kembali ke Satsuki onee-chan yang kukenal._

 _Ama."_

Menghapus kasar air mata yang masih saja mampu keluar, ia memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Kehangatan itu langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya, meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak sendirian. Masih ada kedua orangtuanya, teman – temannya, dan Ama, gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Jika Ama sudah pulang, ia akan berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Usai makan dan membersihkan piring kotornya, ia memutuskan untuk berendam air hangat, mencari ketenangan. Kulitnya yang pucat mulai menampakkan rona diwajahnya, meski lingkar hitam dibawah matanya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Sinar didalam warna magenta yang terlihat selalu sayu perlahan digantikan dengan semangat baru. Tak lupa juga mengganti pakaiannya yang lebih nyaman dan hangat mengingat Satsuki masih memakai _onepiece_ hitam legam.

Suara seperti benda terjatuh berhasil membuat Satsuki memekik pelan. Ia mengelus dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan, berharap detak jantungnya kembali normal. Manik magentanya mengintip keluar kamar, menatap kanan dan kirinya sebelum berpusat pada kamar Ama. Ia berani bersumpah kamar gadis cilik itu tertutup dan sekarang terbuka meski tidak terlalu lebar. Meneguk kasar ludahnya, Satsuki memberanikan diri masuk kedalam. Tak ada yang aneh dan berubah, masih seperti dulu seperti tidak ada yang menggunakannya. Satsuki tak sadar jika sejak tadi ia menahan nafas dan segera meraup oksigen sepuasnya. Tepat saat itulah, iris magentanya menatap tas ransel yang biasa dibawa oleh Ama. Tas ransel itu tidak besar juga tidak kecil mengingat gadis itu selalu memasukkan kedua kucingnya kedalam tas. Ada rasa penasaran yang nampaknya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia janji akan minta maaf pada Ama karena telah mengintip barang pribadinya.

Dibuka dengan perlahan tas ransel berwarna hitam tersebut, berhati – hati jika saja ada barang penting didalamnya. Begitu dibuka hanya ada sebuah kotak kayu mahoni berwarna cokelat yang memenuhi isi tas. Kotak kayu tersebut nampak biasa, berukuran sedang dan tak ada ukiran indah maupun dikunci seolah memang ingin diperlihatkan oleh orang lain. Ungkapan bahasa asing " _curiosity can kill a cat_ " benar adanya untuk saat ini.

"Aku pulang," suara Ama menggema cukup keras, menandakan bahwa ia sudah pulang. Dengan panik dan tergesa – gesa, Satsuki segera menutup kotak kayu itu dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas ransel. Ia juga berusaha untuk tidak membunyikan langkah kakinya dan menutup dengan pelan pintu kamar Ama. Suara langkah kaki terdengar di anak tangga dan Satsuki buru – buru masuk kedalam kamar, melakukan sesuatu agar tidak mencurigakan. Melihat Satsuki yang saat ini sedang sibuk membaca sebuah majalah langsung mengembangkan senyum dibibir pucat Ama.

"Satsuki onee-chan, baik - baik saja? Onee-chan sudah makan? Ah, apa perlu kubuatkan sesuatu yang hangat?" tawar Ama.

"Uun tidak perlu dan iya, aku sudah makan," ucap Satsuki, berusaha terlihat tenang meskipun ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya sudah berdebum keras sekali. "Maaf ya sudah membuat Ama-chan khawatir."

Ama menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Asalkan Satsuki onee-chan baik – baik saja," gumamnya. Ia kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Ah iya, tadi ada seorang bibi yang memberiku _dango_. Apa Satsuki onee-chan mau memakannya?"

Satsuki menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Ama dari belakang tanpa berkata apa - apa.

xxx

Keheningan ini sama persis ketika mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan masalah pelik yang diakibatkan oleh psikopat gila diluar sana. Shintarou menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, memutar otak jeniusnya untuk memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang ada. Satsuki dan Ryouta membaca dokumen yang dibawakan oleh Shintarou sebelumnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis disana.

"Momoi, apa benar yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Shintarou tiba – tiba. "Kau tidak salah melihatnya, kan?"

Satsuki mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen dan menatap dalam Shintarou, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Un. Aku melihatnya sendiri didalam kotak kayu yang berada ditas ransel Ama-chan," jawabnya. "Gunting merah, kotak maiubo kosong, dan selembar foto Horikita Mai yang wajahnya dicoret oleh spidol merah."

"Untuk apa Amacchi membawa benda seperti itu ssu? Apalagi diletakkan didalam kotak kayu," sahut Ryouta.

Kedua alis Shintarou mengerut semakin dalam. "Selama ini, aku selalu menaruh curiga padanya. Mengabaikan ketika kasus Akashi karena dia tinggal dan bekerja di penginapan itu. Aku merasa aneh ketika mendengar alasannya berada di Akita," ujarnya. "Aku tak tahu apakah ia berkata jujur ataukah bohong, tapi ada perasaan ganjil nodayo."

"Selain itu, seperti yang kalian baca dari dokumen itu, entah kenapa penyebab kematian Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Aomine menggunakan sesuatu yang menunjukkan itu adalah mereka," lanjut Shintarou. "Akashi mati ditusuk berkali - kali menggunakan gunting merah, gunting yang hampir ia bawa setiap hari. Murasakibara mati karena diracuni, jumlah racun dalam kue yang terakhir ia makan memang tidak banyak. Tapi, menurut hasil autopsi, racun sudah tertimbun cukup banyak didalam tubuh Murasakibara, seolah mengonsumsinya setiap hari."

"Terakhir, Aominecchi terbunuh karena kehabisan darah. Tubuh dan wajahnya penuh luka iris, begitu juga dengan kakinya..."

Satsuki mencengkram erat sweater merah mudanya hingga buku – buku jarinya memutih. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba melupakan sosok terakhir Daiki, ingatan itu nampak tak ingin lenyap dari benaknya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan barang – barang yang ditemukan Momocchi didalam tas Amacchi?" tanya Ryouta. "Tidak mungkin, kan, itu adalah kenang – kenangan dari mereka bertiga."

"Kurasa itu bisa saja nanodayo," sergah Shintarou. "Pikirkan baik – baik, apa gunanya membawa sebuah gunting, kotak maiubo kosong, dan selembar foto model lalu dimasukkan kedalam kotak kayu? Biasanya, akan ditaruh begitu saja didalam tas, bukan? Apalagi, Ama juga baru tahu model laknat itu karena diberitahu Aomine."

"Maksud Midorimacchi, Amacchi adalah pelakunya, begitu?" tukas Ryouta tak terima. "Dia masih anak – anak, Midorimacchi. Apa Midorimacchi tidak melihat tangisan Amacchi ketika kematian Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, dan Aominecchi?"

"Benarkah ia menangis?" tanya Satsuki pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap kakinya, tak melihat tatapan tak mengerti dari kedua temannya. "A-apa kalian percaya kalau dia memang sepolos itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Shintarou berbalik tanya.

Satsuki mengigit bibir dalamnya dan meneguk ludahnya, berharap semua ketakutan yang entah kenapa hadir saat ini hilang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ryouta juga Shintarou yang meminta penjelasan. "A-aku melihatnya... tadi pagi," ucapnya lirih. "Saat Ama-chan sedang menyapu halaman rumah, ia mematahkan kedua sayap burung yang ditangkap oleh kucingnya. Ke-kemudian, mencabuti semua bulunya da-dan..."

"Dan?"

Satsuki berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Jika saja Ryouta tidak segera memegang kedua pundak Satsuki untuk menyuruhnya tenang, ia pasti sudah pergi ke kamar kecil saat ini. "Bu-burung itu, diinjak oleh Ama-chan... sampai mati..."

Baik Ryouta dan Shintarou menahan nafas mendengar cerita mengerikan tersebut. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Satsuki benar adanya, tak terlihat kebohongan dalam manik magentanya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat ketakutan karena sudah mengundang seorang, kemungkinan besar psikopat kerumahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa bisa dirinya mengundang Ama untuk tinggal bersama. Meskipun tidak selamanya, setidaknya sampai gadis cilik itu mendapatkan panti asuhan yang nyaman. Tapi, tetap saja itu menakutkan. Terlebih jika memang sifat penyiksa itu ada didalam diri Ama, maka gadis itu sangat cocok dicurigai sebagai pelaku utama.

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan berdeham pelan, menarik perhatian kedua temannya. "Jangan mengambil keputusan dengan gegabah. Untuk sementara ini, jika memang ada kemungkinan bahwa Ama adalah pelakunya, kita harus tetap berhati – hati. Momoi, meskipun aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal ini, tapi bisakah kau terus mengintai pergerakan Ama?" pintanya. "Aku tidak memaksamu nanodayo. Jika memang tidak bisa, besok aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Adachi-san dan meminta tolong pada anak buahnya."

Kemungkinan Ama adalah pelaku dari pembunuhan teman mereka memang besar, ditambah dengan benda – benda yang disimpannya dan sifat aslinya. Namun, karena saat ini ia tinggal bersama dengan gadis itu, mengintainya cukup mudah. Apalagi kelihatannya gadis itu sangat menyukai Satsuki dan sering bertanya macam hal. Membulatkan tekadnya, Satsuki akhirnya menerima permintaan Shintarou. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan Daiki jika ia akan menangkap pelaku sebenarnya.

Shintarou menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Tapi, hal ini tetap akan kulaporkan pada Adachi-san nodayo. Mungkin saja, beliau bisa memeriksa latar belakang Ama lebih dalam lagi," ucapnya, mengakhiri rapat kecil ini. Ia membereskan dokumen yang berserakan diatas meja. Iris hijau emeraldnya menatap sekelilingnya dengan awas, takut jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Walaupun saat ini mereka berada di Majiba Burger, tetap saja mereka tak boleh lengah sedikit pun.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi ssu?" tanya Ryouta tiba – tiba. "Apakah dia akan diberitahu juga mengenai hal ini?"

"Kurasa untuk berjaga – jaga, lebih baik kita beritahu," sahut Shintarou.

"Biar aku saja yang memberitahukannya," ucap Satsuki mengajukan diri. "Ah iya, ngomong – ngomong, kenapa Tetsu-kun tidak datang?"

"Ah, yang kudengar dari Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi sedang sakit ssu," jawab Ryouta. Ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa. Jarinya memainkan sedotan minumannya, terlihat sama sekali tidak nafsu untuk menghabiskan colanya. "Aku masih belum bisa percaya, gadis sekecil dan sepolos itu adalah pelaku dari semua mimpi buruk ini."

"Ini hanya kemungkinan, nanodayo. Maka dari itu, besok aku akan melaporkannya pada Adachi-san," tukas Shintarou sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Lagipula ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kita pulang dan istirahat nodayo."

"Sou da ne," sahut Satsuki menyetujui. "Besok kita juga masih harus sekolah."

xxx

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, usai sekolah dan meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan, Shintarou pergi untuk melaporkan kesimpulan yang ia ambil bersama kedua temannya semalam. Morita dibuat kaget oleh dirinya dan sama seperti Ryouta, tak mempercayai jika Ama adalah pelaku dari semua pembunuhan ini. Tetapi, dirinya adalah detektif dan profesional sehingga ia mengesampingkan perasaan itu untuk mengungkap kasus yang nampaknya sudah tersebar hampir keseluruh Jepang. Oleh karena itu, sangat diperlukan untuk mencari tahu siapa Ama sebenarnya. Morita mengakui banyak sekali hal yang ganjil dari gadis itu. Ketika dirinya menginterograsi orangtua asuhnya, mereka sama sekali tidak mau berbicara banyak mengenai Ama selain gadis itu adalah anak asuhnya. Dianggap anak asuh pun, nampaknya ilegal karena mereka mau menerima Ama berkat sejumlah uang yang bisa dikatakan sangat besar. Selain uang yang diterima, tak ada satu berkas pun yang menunjukan identitas Ama. Berkat laporan Shintarou, Morita bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu orang yang dicurigai sebagai pelaku.

Pembicaraan yang berlangsung seperti bertahun – tahun akhirnya dapat diselesaikan. Morita menawarkan untuk mengantar Shintarou sampai rumah mengingat kondisi mereka sangat rentan dijadikan target. Akan tetapi, Shintarou menolaknya dan mengatakan masih ada sedikit urusan yang tentu saja bohong karena tak ingin merepotkan. Menyusuri jalanan yang masih dipenuhi orang – orang dan lampu – lampu gedung yang terang, Shintarou tetap waspada. Getaran disaku celananya membuat perhatian Shintarou teralihkan. Alisnya sedikit berkerut melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol terima dan meletakkan ponsel hijaunya didekat telinga.

"Halo. Ada apa?"

Saat itulah, semuanya berubah dengan drastis.

xxx

 _Maniknya mengawasi dengan ketat punggung cowok tinggi didepannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, berfokus pada satu titik. Ia sungguh mensyukuri dan berterima kasih pada populasi kota Tokyo ini, menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik ditengah lautan manusia. Langkahnya tenang dan teratur, sebisa mungkin menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya agar tidak disadari oleh cowok didepannya. Ia tak boleh lengah mengingat cowok itu begitu waspada akan sekelilingnya. Apalagi dengan adanya kejadian yang menimpa teman – temannya, begitu pula yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi._

 _Tiba – tiba saja cowok itu berhenti ditengah jalan, membuatnya ikut berhenti. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya yang berupa ponsel hijaunya. Melihat kesempatan emas yang hadir didepannya, ia maju dengan perlahan namun cepat. Tangannya yang ia sembunyikan didalam saku jaketnya dikeluarkan, memperlihatkan jarum suntik. Cowok itu benar – benar lengah saat ini karena sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya dibelakang. Ah, siapa pun yang menelpon cowok itu saat ini, ia sungguh berterima kasih. Mungkin setelah semua ini berakhir, ia akan memberikan sesuatu pada orang itu. Namun, sebelum itu, ia harus menyuntikkan cairan ini kedalam tubuhnya. Ia tak akan berhenti ditengah jalan hanya karena polisi sudah mulai mengendus dirinya._

 _Semuanya untuk memberitahu_ kesalahan _mereka._

 _Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tak percaya yang dilontarkan cowok itu, ia terus menyuntikkan cairan obat bius ditangannya. Meski agak sulit untuk mengangkat cowok itu, mengingat tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berotot, ia tetap membawanya pada tempat istimewa khusus cowok itu. Dikerahkan semua tenaganya yang pada akhirnya sukses membawa cowok itu ketempat tujuan. Cowok itu diletakkan ditengah – tengah garis yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat menggunakan darah hewan. Beragam boneka dan patung tertata rapi diluar garis, menyaksikan upacara yang akan ia lakukan untuk cowok tersebut._

 _"Mari kita mulai," bisiknya sembari mengeluarkan belati kecil dengan ukiran indah dimata pisaunya. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam diarahkan pada leher cowok itu, mengeluarkan cairan merah kental._

 _"Ritual seorang pemuja bintang – bintang."_


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Baik. Author tak akan memberikan alasan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi karena telah mengabaikan fanfiction ini. Bukan maksud Author untuk mengabaikannya, melainkan karena data fanfiction beserta draft coret – coretan Author hilang. HILANG! Astaga! Sungguh memalukan. Bisa – bisanya menghilangkan data penting fanfic horror pertama Author. Karena hilang, Author pun harus baca ulang di site fanfic dan mikir ulang lagi poin – poin penting apa aja untuk chapter depan dan bagaimana penutupannya nanti. Sungguh. Tak ada kata maaf yang bisa Author ucapkan kepada minna. #sujud.

Ama : Pantas saja, Author-san tak pernah update lagi karena masalah ini? Untunglah aku belum mengutuk dan menganggu Author-san #tersenyum.

Author : A-ama-chan, senyummu seram loh.

Ama : Daripada itu, Author-san, lebih baik segera balas review dari mina-sama dan update chapter terbaru. Aku yakin, mina-sama pasti sudah pada penasaran dengan kelanjutan fanfic ini.

Author : Benar juga. Baiklah... review dichapter terakhir itu...

 **Yuki Caniago :** Aduh, maap pake banget kalo udah bikin Yuki-san takut. Padahal, menurut Author, ini cerita kurang horror loh. Bagi pecinta horror (walopun belom tingkat ekstrim banget) yang sekarang lagi demen banget ama cerita psikopat, thriller, suspense, horror kayak Author ini, cerita fanfic ini belum begitu horror loh. Tapi, kalo berhasil bikin Yuki-san merasa horror berarti nggak sia – sia perjuangan Author bikin cerita ini. Maklum cerita horror pertama hehehe. Hayo loh, jangan – jangan malah Mikhail ama Lucifer yang nyakar kasurnya Yuki-san. Sip, ini udah Author lanjutkan. Mohon maaf pake banget dengan amat sangat harus menunda update chapter terbaru ini.

Ama : Terima kasih kepada silent reader yang sudah mau datang dan tentunya dengan sabar menunggu update dari Author-san. Terlebih pada **Liu White** , **Yuki Caniago** , dan yang sudah mau mem- **favorite** -kan dan mem- **follow** -kan fanfic ini.

Author : Tak ada kata selain terima kasih untuk Author ucapkan kepada minna semua. Nah, berhubung sudah diupdate langsung aja deh dibaca chapter terbarunya. Kalau ada kritik dan saran, silahkan langsung tinggalkan jejak di kotak review atau lewat PM. Jangan ragu dan Author akan menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

Ama : Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, mina-sama.

Mikhail/Lucifer : meong meong meong meong.

* * *

 **A Surprise for Prince of Top Model from Secret Admire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Ada OC, OOC, banyak typo bertebaran dimana - mana, struktur kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dkk. Most important, DEATH of Chara.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujisaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pasti kau, kan?! Cepat mengaku!" histeris Satsuki.

Tanpa memedulikan sang ayah yang masih berusaha menahan tubuh Satsuki, ia terus melemparkan barang yang dapat diraihnya kearah Ama. Teriakan akan umpatan keluar dari mulut putri semata wayang keluarga Momoi. Seperti dirasuki oleh sesuatu, Satsuki masih bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkaraman ayahnya dan kembali melemparkan barang, kali ini sebuah bingkai foto yang selalu dipajang di dinding kamarnya. Ama buru – buru maju kedepan agar ibu Satsuki tidak terluka karena melindungi dirinya. Ia membiarkan kepalanya terkena bingkai foto tersebut yang menyebabkan luka tercipta dikeningnya.

"Dasar psikopat gila! Pasti kau yang melakukannya, kan?!" seru Satsuki sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkaraman ayahnya. "Apa salah mereka sampai kau melakukannya, hah?! Kau bahkan tidak mengenal mereka begitu juga sebaliknya!"

"Satsuki onee-chan... kumohon tenanglah," ucap Ama pelan. "Aku sama sekali ti-"

"Jangan berpura – pura!" sela Satsuki kasar. "Dan jangan panggil aku onee-chan! Aku bukan kakakmu. Dasar pembunuh! Kembalikan teman – temanku! Kembalikan Dai-chan!"

Ama digiring oleh ibu Satsuki keluar kamar dan menyuruh gadis kecil itu tetap disana. Teriakan sarat frustasi digantikan dengan isakan tangis yang memilukan. Ama kemudian masuk kedalam kamar dan merapikan barang miliknya, meski tidak terlalu banyak. Disaat Ama sudah selesai memasukkan barangnya kedalam tas ransel dan berpakaian rapi, kedua orangtua Satsuki masuk kedalam kamar. Tak terdengar lagi suara tangisan yang menandakan Satsuki sudah tenang ataupun tertidur karena lelah. Ama menyunggingkan senyum lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih paman dan bibi sudah mau memberikanku tempat," ucapnya bersungguh – sungguh. "Aku akan mencoba kembali pulang ketempat orangtua asuhku di Kyoto. Meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil."

Ibu Satsuki maju dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ama. "Ama-chan, bisakah kau menjelaskannya pada kami? Apa maksud Sat-chan menuduhmu seperti itu?" tanyanya lembut. "Apa kau tahu pelaku dari kecelakaan ini?"

Ama menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak tahu. "Mungkin karena aku yatim piatu aneh yang dibuang oleh orangtua asuhnya dan memiliki warna mata yang berbeda," ucapnya lirih. "Selain itu, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku bersama dengan kucingku."

"Kau yakin mau pulang sekarang?" giliran ayah Satsuki yang bertanya. "Hari sudah malam dan salju pun turun cukup deras. Selain itu, kepalamu juga terluka."

"Daijoubu desu. Luka seperti ini hanya ditempeli plester luka pasti akan sembuh," sahut Ama menenangkan. "Lagipula, Satsuki onee-chan terlihat jelas sekali tidak menginginkanku disini."

Ibu Satsuki tersenyum lembut yang entah kenapa membuat Ama merasa risih dan... kesal. "Tapi, bisakah setidaknya kita menunggu sampai pagi? Besok bibi atau paman akan mengantarkanmu sampai stasiun," tawarnya. "Bibi tidak ingin kau sakit karena keluar disaat cuaca buruk dan dingin seperti ini. Nee, Ama-chan?"

Tak ada alasan untuk menolak meskipun Ama memutar otak sampai dirinya menjadi pusing sendiri. Pada akhirnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Setelahnya, ibu Satsuki mengobati luka dikening Ama dan pergi untuk beristirahat barulah Ama menghela nafas panjang sembari membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Karena tiba – tiba dan sedikit kasar, kedua kucingnya melemparkan tatapan protes pada majikannya yang sudah mengganggu kenyamanan mereka berdua. Dirinya sama sekali tak menyangka jika akan dituduh sebagai pelaku dari kematian _Kiseki no Sedai._ Bagi orang awam dan normal pada umumnya mungkin saja mereka berpikiran seperti itu. Orang asing seperti Ama yang tahu – tahu muncul dan tanpa disadari atau tidak terus mengikuti korban. Selain itu, mungkin karena Satsuki telah melihat isi kotak yang selalu ia simpan dan ia bawa didalam tas ranselnya. Satsuki beranggapan bahwa benda itu merupakan hadiah setelah Ama melakukan pembunuhan yang jelas tak ia lakukan. Padahal setiap kasus pembunuhan terjadi, alibi Ama sangat sempurna yang menandakan bahwa bukan dia pelakunya.

Emosi Satsuki langsung tak bisa dikendalikan setelah melihat berita mengenai kematian Shintarou dan sosok Tetsuya yang dinyatakan hilang oleh keluarganya. Selain perasaan sedih akibat ditinggal lagi dan rasa khawatir karena temannya mendadak hilang pastilah gadis bersurai merah muda itu merasa ketakutan. Kemungkinan Tetsuya akan dibunuh sangat tinggi dan tinggal menunggu dimana jasadnya berada. Jika memang pelaku pembunuhan itu mengincar _Kiseki no Sedai,_ target yang tersisa hanya dua orang, Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki.

Ama kembali menghela nafas. Ia menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan kegelapan pekat dan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membawa kepingan salju. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh diluar dugaannya yang menganggap semua ini akan terasa sangat mudah dan dapat berjalan dengan baik. Lucifer naik keatas pundak Ama, sementara Mikhail mengeluskan kepalanya dilengannya, berusaha menarik kasih sayang gadis kecil itu.

"Sangat tak disangka," bisik Ama pelan.

Seringai mengerikan terlukis dibibir pucat Ama yang bisa ia lihat hampir membelah wajahnya menjadi dua lewat pantulan di kaca jendela.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan, ya~"

xxx

"Ya, bagus. Un, kurasa kita lumayan banyak mendapat foto bagus hari ini," sahut sang fotografi sembari mengecek kameranya. Tatapannya kembali berpusat pada model yang sedang meneguk botol minumnya, membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Kerja bagus, Kise-kun."

Ryouta tersenyum dan membalas dengan ucapan terima kasih. Bersama dengan manajer dan beberapa staff yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari make-up, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama mengenai pekerjaannya esok hari. Iris kuning madunya tak sengaja menatap jam dinding di studio pemotretannya, menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam. Pantas saja ia merasa lelah sekali hingga tanpa sadar menguap pelan. Lelah tentu saja ia rasakan mengingat pekerjaannya hari ini cukup banyak. Ditambah dengan sekolah dan latihan basketnya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Namun, alasan utama ia _benar – benar_ lelah adalah berita mengejutkan yang didengarnya pagi ini. Sungguh kejutan mengerikan. Berkat berita tersebut sukses membuat pikiran Ryouta berada diatas awan ketakutan. Ia tentu berusaha untuk fokus terhadap kegiatannya hari ini, namun tetap tak bisa. Terlebih saat latihan basket, pikirannya pasti langsung tertuju pada teman – temannya yang sudah tak berada di dunia ini. Beruntung, pelatihnya dan Yukio tidak terlalu memaksa Ryouta dan menyuruhnya latihan dengan santai. Midorima Shintarou kini telah pergi menyusul dan keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak diketahui. Besar kemungkinan jika sahabat sekaligus mantan pembimbingnya itu sudah ikut pergi menyusul. Dengan kata lain, anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ hanya tinggal dua orang.

Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki.

Ryouta hanya ingin pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya. Ia lelah akan terror yang tak kunjung berhenti lantaran pelaku dari pembunuhan teman – temannya belum tertangkap. Memang kemungkinan besar pelaku utama dari kasus ini adalah Ama, sesuai dengan apa yang didiskusikan dengan kedua temannya. Akan tetapi, belum ada bukti kuat jika _memang_ Ama adalah pelaku dari kasus tersebut. Ditambah alibi gadis cilik itu begitu sempurna dan tak terpatahkan, membuktikan secara tak langsung bahwa bukan dia pelakunya. Lagipula, Ryouta tak bisa memercayai jika gadis kecil dan polos itu adalah pelaku dari terror ini, mengabaikan cerita Satsuki yang menyaksikan Ama menyiksa seekor burung. Tangisan yang ia lihat dari gadis itu tidak bisa dikatakan pura – pura.

Tanpa sadar, Ryouta menghela nafas panjang yang mengundang rasa khawatir dari manajernya. "Kise-kun, daijoubu? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Ryouta terkekeh sembari menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak gatal. "Mungkin karena aku lelah. Seharian ini ada banyak sekali kejadian ssu."

Wajah manajernya berubah semakin khawatir. "Ah, aku sudah mendengar berita itu. Aku turut berduka cita, Kise-kun," ucapnya pelan. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ujar Ryouta penuh syukur.

Ketika manajernya hendak keluar, seorang staff datang membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna emas. "Ada paket untukmu, Kise-kun," katanya sembari menyerahkannya kepada Ryouta. "Mungkin dari penggemarmu. Soalnya dari seorang gadis dan dia bilang tolong langsung serahkan kepadamu."

"Langsung? Gadis itu mengantarkannya langsung kesini?" tanya manajernya heran.

"Benar. Katanya, harus sekarang diserahkan apapun yang terjadi," sahut staff itu. "Aneh ya."

"Aduh, jangan bilang itu gadis stalker itu," tukas penata rias disebelah Ryouta. "Apa gadis itu memakai jaket kuning dengan tudung seperti kelinci?"

Staff yang membawa paket itu berpikir sejenak, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ah, Ryouta baru ingat jika dirinya punya masalah lain selain terror ini. Sudah hampir tiga bulan dirinya mendapati paket dari gadis tak bernama itu. Yah, mengingat profesi sampingannya sebagai model cukup terkenal, bukan hal aneh jika ia mendapatkan paket atau surat dari penggemarnya. Bahkan terkadang karangan bunga dikirim untuknya. Namun, masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu. Jika hanya mendapatkan paket yang terkadang berisikan surat dan kue kering tak masalah, beda lagi jika ia selalu merasakan keberadaan gadis itu dimanapun dirinya berada. Awalnya, ia tak begitu memusingkannya karena menurutnya biasa bagi model terkenal sepertinya. Ia tetap hati – hati dan selalu mendengarkan ucapan manajernya agar sebisa mungkin tidak berurusan dengan gadis misterius itu. Sekarang, ia mulai merasa ketakutan. Bagaimanapun mendapatkan paket saat hampir tengah malam seperti ini, apalagi harus segera diserahkan saat itu juga adalah pertanda tak baik. Mengesampingkan ketakutan yang mendadak datang, Ryouta mulai membuka kotak berlapis kertas berwarna emas tersebut. Asupan oksigen mendadak berhenti diikuti dengan jatuhnya kotak itu ke lantai, mengeluarkan isinya.

Foto – foto dirinya yang dicoret oleh spidol merah.

Jangan lupakan boneka kecil replika dirinya yang penuh dengan jarum besar.

"Astaga, apa – apaan isi paket ini?!" seru manajernya, mengundang beberapa kepala mengarah kepadanya. Staff yang tadi mengantarkan paket beserta manajernya segera mengumpulkan foto dan boneka itu. Tak lupa menyuruh staff tersebut untuk membuangnya. Ia bahkan menyuruh seseorang untuk melihat apakah gadis yang mengantar paket ini masih berada disekitar sini. Ryouta sendiri hanya bisa membeku di kursinya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan tak dapat difungsikan dengan normal. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah ketika manajernya menyuruhnya untuk tetap didalam, sementara dirinya keluar menyiapkan mobil. Dirinya bahkan tak mendengarkan kalimat penuh semangat dari beberapa staff.

Apakah ini artinya ia yang akan menjadi target berikutnya, mati dengan jarum diseluruh tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia bergelung dibawah selimutnya, menyembunyikan diri dari dunia, terlebih dari pelaku psikopat yang sedang mengejarnya. Matanya perih dan air mata mengancam turun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jika temannya yang paling pintar saja bisa jatuh ke tangan psikopat tersebut, bagaimana dengan dirinya yang bodoh. Jika polisi dan detektif terkenal saja belum dapat menangkap psikopat tersebut, bagaimana dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang siswa sekolah biasa.

Ryouta mencengkram surai kuning emasnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan ssu?" bisiknya putus asa.

xxx

Satsuki benar – benar merasa lelah, seolah energi kehidupannya sudah terkuras habis. Tubuhnya lelah begitu pula dengan hati dan pikirannya. Ia tak ingin melakukan apa – apa, tak bisa melakukan apa – apa, selain menangisi kepergian teman – temannya. Dirinya terus bertanya, mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi dan apa salah mereka hingga harus menerima hal ini. Apakah karena mereka telah menodai nilai persahabatan dan persaingan sehat dalam dunia basket. Namun, hal itu terjadi akibat mereka tak bisa menahan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Saat itu, mereka masih anak – anak, masih remaja yang tidak tahu kejamnya dunia luar. Pikiran mereka hanya tertuju untuk terus mengasah kemampuan mereka dan bersaing untuk membuktikan dirinya yang paling hebat diantara semuanya. Meskipun pada akhirnya, niat tulus itu menjadikan diri mereka monster.

Ketukan halus di pintu kamarnya terdengar, menghentikan imajinasi gila Satsuki. Iris magentanya melihat sang ibu yang tersenyum lembut dan duduk ditepi ranjang sembari membelai surai merah mudanya. "Kau tidak apa – apa? Mau ibu buatkan sesuatu yang hangat?"

Satsuki menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin teman – temanku," ucapnya lirih.

Ibu Satsuki hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Satsuki tiba – tiba.

Ibu Satsuki diam sejenak sebelum mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh putrinya. "Sudah. Pagi – pagi sekali sebelum ibu dan ayah bangun," jawabnya lembut. "Ibu tidak bermaksud memihak Ama-chan, tapi apa memang benar itu, Sat-chan?"

Cengkraman Satsuki di selimut merah mudanya menguat. "Ya," sahutnya tegas. "Siapa lagi jika bukan dia yang menyimpan barang peninggalan mereka? Siapa lagi jika bukan kepribadiannya yang suka menyiksa makhluk hidup, tak peduli manusia atau hewan?"

Ia kemudian menarik selimutnya, menutupi tubuhnya. "Aku... takut..."

"Daijoubu, Sat-chan. Ayah dan ibu akan melindungimu," ujar sang ibu berusaha untuk menenangkan putrinya. "Tak akan ada yang berani melukai Sat-chan selama ada ayah dan ibu."

Satsuki tidak menanggapi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja, Sat-chan?" usul ibunya. "Sebagai pengganti suasana hati, kita belanja sepuasnya dan makan enak. Berdua saja. Bagaimana?"

"Aku... tidak berminat," jawab Satsuki lemah.

Ibunya mendengus pelan. Beliau langsung menarik sekuat tenaga selimut merah muda tersebut dan menarik tangan putrinya. "Ibu tidak menerima penolakan untuk hari ini. Cepat cuci muka sana, ibu akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu."

Satsuki hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti ucapan sang ibu. Tapi, mungkin memang ini yang ia butuhkan, melupakan semua hal untuk sesaat meski terdengar sangat mustahil. Apa salahnya menuruti saran ibunya sendiri yang berusaha untuk menenangkan dan mengembalikan semangatnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota yang cukup ramai, mengingat ini hari libur. Semua butik mereka masuki satu per satu, mencoba pakaian yang menarik perhatian, dan tentunya membeli beberapa setelan pakaian. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bersenang – senang seperti ini, terlebih hanya berdua dengan ibunya. Dirinya selalu disibukkan dengan pelajaran sekolah dan posisinya sebagai manajer tim basket terkenal. Belum lagi dengan kejadian menyeramkan yang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri dan teman – temannya. Ah, pikirannya tanpa sadar berputar balik pada sahabatnya yang sudah tiada. Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sudah susah payah ia mengatur perasaannya untuk menikmati satu hari ini bersama ibunya, tidak seharusnya ia kembali bermurung ria. Terlebih lagi, ibunya sungguh ingin ia kembali semangat seperti dulu, jauh sebelum kejadian mengerikan ini terjadi.

Mendadak ia merasakan tatapan tajam dari arah belakang diikuti dengan bulu halus di tengkuk lehernya yang berdiri. Ia langsung menoleh, namun tak mendapati apa atau siapa yang mencurigakan bahkan memberikannya tatapan tajam. Orang disekitarnya nampak tak memedulikan dirinya dan hanya fokus pada kegiatannya masing – masing. Ketakutan mulai menghantui dirinya. Bagaimana jika sang pelaku sedang mengikuti dirinya, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil nyawanya. Daripada itu, mengapa ibunya sangat lama berada di toilet. Apakah pelakunya menghabisi ibunya terlebih dahulu kemudian dirinya. Oh tidak tidak tidak. Ia semakin panik dan pikirannya mulai kacau, dipenuhi oleh hal – hal buruk. Buru – buru, ia mengambil ponsel pink dari tas tangannya dan menelpon ibunya. Tak dijawab. Ia kembali menelpon dan berharap pada Tuhan agar tidak terjadi sesuatu kepada sang ibu. Dari sudut iris magentanya, ditengah lautan manusia, ia melihat sosok gadis kecil dengan seekor kucing dipuncak kepala dan seekor lagi berada dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung jaket hitam kebesaran yang dipakai. Akan tetapi, bukan sosok gadis itu yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati hingga menjatuhkan ponsel dan barang belanjaannya.

Seringai lebarnya yang seolah membelah wajahnya terlihat berbahaya dan menakutkan.

Guncangan pelan di kedua tangannya berhasil membuat Satsuki tersentak kaget. Iris magentanya menelusuri sosok sang ibu didepannya, khawatir. Dirinya begitu ketakutan hingga tanpa sadar langsung menangis dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Sat-chan? Ada apa? Shh... semua akan baik – baik saja," bisik ibunya lembut sambil membelai lembut surai pink Satsuki.

Tangisan Satsuki semakin terdengar dan disela isak tangisnya, ibunya mendengar kata "aku takut". Terus berulang – ulang bagaikan kaset rusak. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut sang ibu. Beliau yang ingin menyenangkan Satsuki harus kembali dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa putri semata wayangnya masih belum siap untuk melangkah. Apapun yang membuat Satsuki menangis pastilah karena teringat akan kejadian mengerikan yang sudah merenggut nyawa sahabatnya. Oleh karena itu, beliau mengajak Satsuki untuk pulang dengan alasan hari semakin dingin dan dirinya harus memasak makan malam. Selama perjalanan pulang, tak pernah sekalipun Satsuki melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya. Ia takut apabila ia melepas tangan sang ibu, dirinya akan dihadapi oleh psikopat cilik yang tengah mengincar nyawanya.

xxx

Uap putih mengepul keluar dari mulut Ryouta. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas guna menghilangkan pegal. Latihan hari ini sungguh keras menurutnya, bahkan pelatihnya tak tanggung – tanggung menggandakan menu latihannya. Meskipun disatu sisi ia berterima kasih pada pelatihnya karena sanggup memfokuskan perhatiannya terhadap latihannya, disisi lain ia merutuki pelatihnya. Memang cedera kakinya tahun lalu sudah lebih baik, tapi tetap saja jika dipaksakan akan terasa sakitnya.

"Tapi, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada harus bermurung ria ssu," ujar Ryouta menyemangati dirinya.

Kalimat yang terus ia ucapkan sejak mendapatkan paket mengerikan tempo hari. Hari berikutnya, setelah pulang sekolah ia langsung di panggil ke kantor polisi untuk ditanyai lebih lanjut. Tentu saja didampingi manajernya yang nyatanya menjawab hampir semua pertanyaan yang diajukan. Ketika ia ditanyai apakah ada orang yang kira – kira ia anggap sebagai pelakunya, pikiriannya entah kenapa langsung tertuju pada gadis cilik dan dua kucingnya. Namun, ia segera buang jauh – jauh pikiran tersebut dan menjawab tidak ada. Tak mungkin rasanya jika Ama adalah stalker yang mengirimi paket mengerikan itu, apalagi menjadi pembunuh teman – temannya. Bagaimanpun, ia tak bisa memercayai jika gadis cilik nan polos itu yang menciptakan semua terror ini.

Ryouta menghentikan langkahnya begitu merasakan getaran halus disaku jaket tebalnya. Iris kuning madunya melebar dan buru – buru ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Kurokocchi?! Kaukah itu?! Sekarang kau dimana ssu?!" seru Ryouta.

Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Ryouta, melainkan terdengar suara tarikan nafas berat.

"Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi, kumohon jawab aku! Kau baik – baik saja ssu?!"

"Ki... se... –kun..."

Ryouta semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada _smartphone_ -nya, menunggu apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Tetsuya. Jika ia dengar dari nafasnya yang begitu berat dan sesak, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya tersebut. Saking dirinya berkonsentrasi pada Tetsuya, ia melupakan suatu fakta besar saat ini. Dirinya sendirian, ditengah jalan gelap menuju komplek perumahannya.

"Ha... ti – ha... ti..."

"Hati – hati?" ulang Ryouta. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Sekarang yang terpenting, kau berada dimana sekarang, Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun... pelakunya..."

"Eh? Maksudmu kau tahu siapa pelakunya ssu?"

"Pela-"

Suara Tetsuya tidak lagi terdengar di indera pendengarannya karena _smartphone_ -nya terjatuh diatas tanah bersalju yang diikuti oleh tubuh kekarnya. Warna putih yang menyelimuti jalanan beraspal mulai ternodai dengan warna merah pekat. Anehnya, Ryouta tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali padahal sebuah pisau dapur tertancap dipunggungnya. Dari balik kelopak matanya yang perlahan mengaburkan pandangannya, ia melihat sosok seseorang dengan jaket kuning mencoloknya. Ditengah perjuangannya untuk tetap tersadar, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut mengelus keningnya penuh kasih sayang. Jemari putih pucat itu menelusuri wajah tampan Ryouta dan berhenti diatas bibirnya.

 _"Surprise, My Prince."_

xxx

Sungguh tak disangka dirinya akan ditangkap dengan tuduhan penguntit dan tersangka utama dari kasus pembunuhan _Kiseki no Sedai._ Didalam ruangan sempit yang hanya berisikan satu meja dan dua kursi, Ama bisa merasakan betapa rendah suhu saat ini hingga ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjaganya tetap hangat. Walau dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan dingin yang menusuk seperti sekarang, ia tak pernah memedulikannya berkat kenyamanan dan kehangatan dua teman berbulunya. Ah, memikirkan Mikhail dan Lucifer membuatnya sedikit khawatir dengan mereka yang sekarang berada di luar, ditengah musim dingin. Iris dwiwarnanya menangkap titik merah diatas sudut ruangan. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada samping kiri dan melihat pantulan dirinya yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Suara derik pintu terdengar dan memerlihatkan sosok Morita Adachi diambang pintu. Gurat detektif itu begitu keras meskipun Ama yakin bapak tersebut berusaha terlihat kosong dan tenang. Ama menganggukkan kepalanya yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh sang detektif. Adachi lalu duduk dikursi di seberang Ama, sedikit membanting tumpukan file tebal diatas meja.

"Baiklah. Aku tak ingin mendengar apa – apa selain pengakuan dan motifmu melakukan pembunuhan," ketus Adachi.

"Demi segala hormat, Morita-san. Saya tak akan pernah melukai mereka apalagi membunuh mereka," sergah Ama sopan dan hati – hati. "Terlebih Murasakibara nii-san yang sudah mau memberikan saya sebuah nama."

Adachi nampak tak memercayai ucapan Ama, membuka file didepannya. Ia kemudian memerlihatkan foto berupa kotak kayu yang berisikan gunting merah, kotak maiubo kosong, kacamata hitam yang lensanya sediki retak, dan foto model yang wajahnya dicoret spidol merah. "Lalu, apa maksudmu menyimpan semua barang – barang itu didalam kotak yang ada di tasmu?" tuntut Adachi. "Dan kenapa kau mengikuti Momoi Satsuki tiga hari ini?"

"Barang itu hanya sampah, sesuatu yang saya pungut dijalan. Saya memasukkannya kedalam kotak bukan berarti memiliki suatu arti yang dalam, Morita-san," jawab Ama tenang. "Mengapa Morita-san bisa beranggapan saya mengikuti Momoi-san? Apakah Morita-san lupa dimana anda dan anak buah anda menemukan saya?"

"Karena Momoi Satsuki sendiri yang melihatmu mengikutinya," tukas Adachi. Ia tahu, jika sebenarnya pernyataan Momoi Satsuki sedikit aneh dan tak masuk akal. Adachi berhasil menemukan Ama di bawah jembatan besar, jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo dan pastinya jauh dari Momoi Satsuki. Mengabaikan prihatin dan intuisi ayah kepada anaknya, mengingat dirinya sudah berkeluarga dan juga memiliki seorang putri, ia tetap berpegang teguh pada pekerjaannya sebagai detektif. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus bisa mendapatkan informasi barang sedikit pun dari mulut Ama.

Ama menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin, Morita-san," sergahnya sopan. "Untuk apa saya mengikuti Momoi-san yang jelas – jelas tidak menginginkan eksistensi saya? Mungkin Momoi-san sedikit lelah dan takut lalu berasumsi bahwa ia melihat saya mengikutinya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih berada disini dan tidak pulang ke rumah orangtua asuhmu di Kyoto?"

"Setelah kejadian yang menimpa penginapan mereka akibat kasus pertama, rasanya sangat mustahil tuan dan nyonya mau menerima saya kembali," ucap Ama. "Lagipula, saya sudah menjelaskannya kepada anda, Morita-san. Tuan dan nyonya tak pernah menganggap saya ada, jika kedua kucing saya tidak berbuat ulah."

Bagus. Penyelidikan kembali pada jalan buntu. Adachi menghela nafas keras dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kasus ini benar – benar diluar dugaan dirinya yang sudah menekuni pekerjaannya hampir 30 tahun. Separah dan sesulit apapun kasus yang ditangani pastilah ada suatu petunjuk, tak peduli petunjuk itu sangat kecil dan sepele, yang mengarah pada pelakunya. Namun, kasus ini mampu membuat kepolisian dan detektif ternama kewalahan. Tak ada jejak, petunjuk, maupun saksi mata. Sungguh pembunuhan sempurna.

"Maaf, Morita-san, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu pada anda?" suara Ama begitu pelan nyaris berbisik dan hampir saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Adachi jika saja ruangan ini begitu hening.

"Apa?"

"Apakah... Momoi-san baik – baik saja? Anu... saya sedikit khawatir karena terakhir saya melihat Momoi-san, dia begitu terguncang dan ketakutan."

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu hal itu?" tanya Adachi sedikit tajam. "Kau yang tertuduh sebagai tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan teman – temannya, rasanya tak pantas menanyakan hal macam itu."

Ama menundukkan kepalanya. "Anda benar. Maafkan saya."

Adachi menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Atau... justru kau sengaja bertanya seperti itu karena ingin memastikan apa dia menderita atau tidak."

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Ama cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya-"

Kalimat Ama terputus oleh dobrakan pintu ruang interograsi. Seorang pemuda yang kemungkinan rekan Adachi masuk dan memberitahukan berita mengejutkan untuk mereka berdua. Setidaknya, untuk Adachi yang langsung memukul meja keras.

"Kise Ryouta ditemukan terbunuh."


End file.
